la batalla del tigre y el dragon
by little tigress
Summary: Extrañas visiones, sueños repentinos, pesadillas aterradoras, recuerdos. Ella siempre quizo conocer su pasado pero ¿Que pasaria si lo encontara? ahora los guerreros del palacio de jade deberan defender a un pueblo que oculta un increible secreto. Dos guerreros, un villano,un destino y una oportunidad para reparar errores pasados.
1. Chapter 1

**prologo:**

Veinte años habian pasado desde el inicio de la guerra entre los felinos mas poderosos de china,los agiles leopardos, los veloces linces y los fuertes tigres. en el campamento de los leopardos una hembra estaba a punto de dar a luz, mientras en los campamentos tigre y lince se estaba formando una alianza entre los lideres de ambos clanes.

el ataque sera al amanecer- declaro Shao el lider del clan tigre mientras observaba un mapa donde estaban sus estrategias de guerra.

los leopardos podran parecer tontos pero no lo son yo propongo que el ataque se haga esta noche-replico Ling el lider de los linces. Shao gru;o pues nunca habia sido cuestionado por una criatura tan peque;a e inferior a el.

claro, si ataquemos esta noche-dijo Shao en tono sarcastico-despues de todo ellos saben que los atacaremos mañana.

señor en estos tiempos de guerra las paredes llegan a tener oidos-dijo ling en un tono sombrio.

¿que rayos significa eso?- dijo Shao

significa que se puede confiar en muy pocos-explico ling-en otras palabras podria haber traidores escuchando en este instante.

ESTA BIEN-grito el lider de los tigres-atacaremos en una hora asi que se util y alista las tropas AHORA.

ling salio corriendo de la tienda pero no por miedo al tigre. el lince corrio por todo el campamento gritando ordenes al azar esquibando tiendas y a otros linces y tigres uniformado que ya se estaban preparando para el ataque hasta que llego al limite del campamento acelero el paso hasta llegar a un bosque de bambu de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver una oscuar figura encapuchada frente a el.

¿todo esta listo?-pregunto el misterioso ser al lince.

claro que si Yang-respondio ling-el general Shao ha aceptado la alinza y atacaremos el campamento leopardo en una hora.

bien-dijo Yang- pero en cuanto comienze el ataque debes ordenar la retirada de todos los linces.

señor- dijo respetuosamente ling-no dudo de usted pero¿por que he de ordenar a mis tropas que se retiren?crei que atacariamos a los tigres.

porque-respondio Yang en tono sombrio-una amigo llamado chan me trajo un juguete nuevo.

¿señor?-ling se estremecio al escuchar aquel nombre-podria saber de que esta hablando.

Todo a su tiempo ling-dijo Yang-todo a su tiempo.

UNA HORA DESPUES

¿todo listo?- pregunto Shao.

si-afirmo ling.

AHORA-grito el general tigre a lo que cientos de linces y tigres armados corrieron hacia el campamento de los leopardos.

mientras en el campamento leopardo

una hembra acababa de tener a su cachorro un leopardito gris con ojos color ambar.-tu nombre sera shang-dijo la leopardo mientras abrazaba a su bebe-mi pequeño shang. de pronto un leopardo rubio con grandes manchas cafes claro entro corriendo en la tienda-corre-grito el leopardo-ya estan aquiLLEVATE AL BEBE corre mei vete rapidamente se levanto y envolvio al bebe en una manta beige y salio corriendo por la parte trasera del campemento entrecientos de leopardos con espadas, lanzas, martillos y muchas otras armasque corrian en direccion opuesta para hacer frente a sus salio en el mejor momento ya que el resto de los suyos ya se encontraban en una feroz batalla contra los tigres ya que los linces se habian marchado dejando un ejercito de menor cantidad para los tigres. la leopardo siguio corriendo hasta llegar a una aldea en la cima de una montaña[la aldea de los musicos]-aqui encontrare refugio-penso mei al tiempo que se adentraba en el pueblo.

pero todo aquel que la veia corria aterrado al ver sus colmillos y garras que junto con su aspecto sucio le daban una apariencia terrorifica[ya que ademas era una noche importante para el pueblo, cuando niños y adultos esperaban el regreso de los espiritus{como el dia de muertos pero chino] y todos gritaban desesperados MOUNSTRUO, DEMONIO o incluso ESPIRITU MALIGNO.

mei se asusto por el extraño comportamiento de los cerdos y conejos que la perseguian como si hubieran visto al mismisimo ke-pa. con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrio nuevamente al bosque sin dejar que su bebe se asustara[mejor dicho que despertara] mei llego a una cueva al pie de la montaña inmediatamente entro y dejo a su bebe dormir en paz por un rato ya que ella tambien descansaria unas horas.a las 7:00 mei desperto y se llevo al bebe de la cueva con ella. al medio dia llegaron a un lugar llamdo el valle de la paz. mei paso el resto del dia buscando un lugar conocido como el orfanato de bao gu pero nadie se intereso en ayudarla en su busqueda y por su experiencia anterior se cubrio con una capa,se tapo la cara y escondio su cola para evitar que los aldeanos la vieran

la leopardo busco por varias horas un buen lugar para dejar al pequeño final del dia decidio dejar a shang en el palacio de jade ya que no habia otro lugar donde pudieran aceptar a su bebe.

* * *

en el campo de batalla 

CORRE mei vete ahora-grito haku el lider leopardo al tiempo que vio como su esposa e hijo huian fuera de ese horrible lugar. haku salio corriendo para hacer frente a los tigres mientras gritaba ordenes a sus soldados. el agitado leopardo llego al frente cargado de su espada.-trae el arma-dijo haku a su comandante

enseguida señor-respondio un leopardo con armadura plateada que contrastab con su pelaje negro, el leopardo negro corrio en direccion a un improvisado almacen de lonas -¿el arma esta lista?-pregunto el leopardo negro.

si esta lista-respondio un leopardo de las nieves que estaba de polvora que parecia una pantera-vamos-ordeno el leo-pantera a otros leopardos de las nieves que lo ayudaron a sacar la gran arma del almacen para llevarla al frente donde estaba el general. una vez que los leopardos llevaron el arma con el general este apunto el cañon en direccion al lider tigre

BOM-fue el ultimo sonido que escucho el general Shao antes de morir.

* * *

20 años despues

Kya quedate quieta-dijo la tigresa blanca de 25 años a una bebe mientras trataba de ponerle unos zapatos a la pequeña.

no-respondio la pequeña zuki aprovechando la distraccion de la bebe le puso los pequeña tigresa vestia un pantaloncito blanco y una blusa azul rey con detalles dorados y plateados en forma de lunas y estrallas.

ZUKI-grito un tigre de pelaje naranja y grandes ojos azules al tiempo que entraba en la habitacion. -jajajaja¿que pasa?-pregunto zuki mientras reia ya que su hija estaba jugando con una gran bola de estambre negro.

YA VIENE-exclamo el preocupado tigre.

¿QUE?-dijo asustada

que ya vienen debes irte-dijo el felino-AHORA

pero..y kya-dijo suki voltendo a ver a su hija.

yo la cuidare-respondio el tigre.

pero..shu..como sabes que va a estar segura... podrian buscarte tambien a ti-replico zuki

le buscare un nuevo hogar-respondio shu.

¿QUE?¿COMO?-grito zuki- no podras hacerlo nosotros no podemos ni salir por que huyen y nos llaman...

mounstros-termino shu-pero ella solo es un bebe seguro que podre encontrarle un hogar lejos de todo esto.

esta bien-dijo zuki resignada

vete...antes de que...EL llegue-dijo shu mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

shu...te amo-dijo zuki para despues darle un beso a shu-adios...

adios-se despidio shu. zuki salio rapidamente de la casa para dirigirse al bosque. shu que la vio irse volteo a ver a su hija"debo ponerte a salvo" penso shu.

de pronto un fuerte sonido hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa de shu.

debemos irnos kya-dijo shu mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos.

¿papi?-dijo extrañada la pequeña. ambos felinos salieron de la casa tiempo despues shu y Kya llegaron a un bosque de bambu por el cual siguio caminando hasta divisar unas luces de inmediato corrio hacia ellas, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la aldea de la cual provenian las luces, temiendo que los aldeanos se asustaran cn su presencia shu llego por otro camino a un lugar conocido como el orfanato de bao gu.

nunca me olvides-susurro shu al oido de la bebe (que ya estaba dormida) y despues le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla en la puerta del orfanato. shu se alejo de aquel lugar con una gran tristesa por haber dejado a su hija en el orfanato"algun dia ma la pagaras pajarraco"penso shu mientras se alejaba de regreso al bosque.


	2. capitulo 1:sueños y recuerdos

**grasias a todos los que estan siguiendo mi historia, este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les esta idea para el fic desde que vi "kung fu panda:secretos de los 5 furiosos". pido perdon por mis muchas faltas de ortografia cuando vean ; enrealidad era una "ñ" mi teclado se descompuso y bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes...**

**buena lectura**

capitulo 1  
sueños y recuerdos

era una noche tranquila en el valle de la paz el cual hacia honor a su nombre ya que habian pasado 6

meses desde que el guerrero dragon derroto a lord shen y no habia problemas, solo unos cuantos

ladrones tal vez uno que otro poblema com tao tie o junjie, de hecho el unico problema real en ese

tiempo fue ke-pa el rey de los demonios pero los guerreros del palacio de jade al final lo

derrotaron. apesar de ello ciertos guerreros tenian problemas para descansar.

[sueño del maestro shifu]

_el maestro shifu se encontraba en el salon de los heroes meditando frente a la picina del dragon_

_cuando de pronto se escucho un potente rugido que hizo que todo el salon retumbara como si lo_

_hubiera azotado un las puertas del salon fueron derribadas por una oscura_

_figura con gigantescas garras,enormes colmillos y unos brillantes ojos rojos. la figura se dirigio _

_corriendo a 4 patas hacia el maestro el cual se coloco en pocision de combate observando a aquel_

_moustruo que se dirigia hacia el, en cuanto la figura se le acerco el maestro intento atacar con_

_una patada pero la criatura lo detuvo y con sus garras hizo un corte en el pecho del maestro_

_dejando 4 lineas paralelas de sangre inmediatamente la figura tomo al maestro de la cola y lo_

_arrojo al techo rompiendolo y despues salto para alcanzar al maestro en el aire una vez que lo_

_alcanzo le dio una patada para devolverlo a la tierra despues el misterioso ser sujeto fuertemente_

_a shifu del cuello con mucha mas fuerza de la que cualquiera hubiera creido posible incluso shifu_

_penso que ni tai lung era tan despues la misteriosa criatura acerco su cara a la del_

_maestro para lanzar un rugido enfrente de shifu entonses el panda rojo vio que su asesino seria_

_nada mas que una de las personas que mas queria ya que al acercarsele vio su cara rayada y sus_

_grandes ojos ambar-adios padre-dijo tigresa con ira antes de dar el golpe final._

[fin del sueño de shifu]

shifu desperto sobresaltado por su extraño sueño se sento en su cama, el maestro tenia la

respiracion muy agitada como si hubiera corrido un maraton el maestro solo podia pensar en que

significado podia tener ese sueño asi que cuando se tranquilizo un poco el maestro se sento en su

cama en pocision de loto para meditar pero unos segundos despues una frase comenzo a

atormentar su cabeza y a infundirle un miedo terrible"la historia tiende a repetirse".

[sueño de tigresa]

_la maestra tigresa se encontraba en el salon de entrenamiento especificamente en la tortuga de_

_jade pero apesar de su increible equilibrio felino de pronto cayo dentro de la tortuga pero esta_

_parecia no tener fondo cuando pudo distinguir una leve luz cayo a 4 patas en medio de un bosque_

_de bambu inediatamente se levanto y camino unos metros cuando a lo lejos vio una figura que_

_corria por el bosque llevando algo en sus brazos. tigresa corrio para alcanzar a la figura_

_cuidandose de no ser vista cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente descubrio que el ser era un tigre y_

_lo que llevaba en brazos era un cachorro de tigre, el felino corria por el bosque y tigresa lo seguia_

_tambien corriendo cuando tigresa diviso unas luces a lo lejos el tigre se detuvo de golpe cosa que_

_tigresa no esperaba asi que ella se hubiera tropezado con el pero en lugar de ello lo atravezo como_

_si fuera un fantasma. la mestra siguio al tigre que ya no corria sino caminaba por otro sendero del_

_bosque alejandose de las tigre llego rapidamente a un gran edificio y despues de abrazar_

_al bebe y susurrarle algo al oido [aunque tigresa estaba frente a ellos no logro escuchar] dejo al_

_bebe ya dormido en la entrada del edificio para luego irse de regreso al bosque._  
_tigresa seguia confundida pero se acerco al bebe para verlo mejor cuando vio la cara del pequeño_

_tigre se quedo en shock ya que el bebe tenia los ojos lijeramente abiertos tigresa solo se sintio_

_sorprendida al ver esos grandes y bellos ojos color ambar del bebe."soy...soy yo...y este_

_lugar...es...bao gu"penso la maestra despues se dirigio corriendo a 4 patas en direccion al_

_tigre...pero la escena se desvanecio para ser remplazada por una mas conocida para ella_

_inmediatamente aparecio en medio de tai lung y los otros 4 furiosos inconcientes._  
_tigresa se estremecio pues ya sabia lo que pasaria en ese momento justo despues de que tai lung_

_aplicara el ataque a los nervios a mono,mantis y vibora, ademas de dejar inconciente a grulla. tai_

_lung se acerco a tigresa pero sin intenciones de atacarla, la felina retrocedio unos pasos pero no_

_por miedo sino por reflejo. el gran leopardo solo se acerco._  
_mira nada mas-dijo tai lung con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- la pequeña tigresa tan_

_lejos de su casa y de su papito shifu._  
_EL NO ES MI PADRE-grito tigresa enojada- es solo mi maestro._  
_hmmm asi que shifu no te considera su hija-dijo tai lung- no me sorprende mirate nada mas creiste_

_que tu sola podrias derrotarme...y nisiquiera con la ayuda de tus amigos pudiste hacerlo...no te_

_mereces ser llamda su alumna._  
_tigresa solo bajo las orejas y cerro los ojos esperando que tai lung terminara de una vez pero no_

_fue asi._  
_bien mounstrito veo que tienes potencial asi que-dijo tai lung a lo cual tigresa levanto la mirada_

_hacia el leopardo- tengo un trato para ti_  
_¿que?-exclamo tigresa-de que se trata_  
_bien -respondio el leopardo-si me ayudas a dominar el valle y matar al guerrero dragon te dejare_

_vivir y ademas podriamos ver juntos el rollo del dragon...solo imaginalo seriamos los guerreros_

_dragon...ademas-agrego tai lung-al fin podrias vengarte de shifu._  
_¿por que querria vengarme de shifu?-dijo tigresa indignada-el no me ha hecho nada...nunca me ha_

_lastimado de ningun modo._  
_ha si-replico tai lung-bueno eso es lo que TU cres...bien veo que pierdo mi tiempo_

_contigo...bueno...adios "hermana".despues de decir eso tai lung ataco._

[fin del sueño de tigresa]

tigresa desperto de golpe con la respiracion estrecortada"que rayos fue eso"pensaba tigresa

mientras cerro los ojos para intentar dormir cosa que no logro se quedo despierta el

resto de la noche pensando en lo extraño de su sueño primero la conversacion que tuvo con tai lung,

pero lo que no la dejo descansar fue su primer sueño ya que no podia explicarselo si hubiera sido

un recuerdo lo habria visto desde su propio punto de vista...pero no lo vio como si ella hubiera

estado ahi y lo hubiera presenciado todo,ademas lo sintio tan real que habia algo que la intrigaba.

[sueño de Po]

_el guerrero dragon se encontraba en una pequeña montaña al lado de otro panda un poco mas bajo_

_que Po vestido con una tunica verde con detalles dorados en las mangas ademas de que tenia las_

_orejas un poco mas separadas que las de miraban desde la montaña el pueblo lleno de_

_pandas de todas las edades, algunos pandas mayores estaban trabajando el campo mientras otros_

_mucho mas jovenes jugaban con figuras de accion o con papalotes en medio de ese lugar lo unico_

_que uno podia sentir era felicidad._  
_esto es...genial-dijo Po mientras miraba asombrado el pueblo de pandas con una enorme sonrisa en_

_el rostro._  
_jajaja claro que lo es hijo-dijo el panda_  
_papa-dijo po quitando la sonrisa de su cara-¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?¿por que no me_

_buscaste?_  
_shau po ping-dijo el panda en tono severo-siempre trate de buscarte pero tenia que ocuparme del_

_pueblo despues de lo de lord shen tuvimos que escondernos y no dejarnos ver por nadie rara vez_

_saliamos del pueblo pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que tu madre logro ponerte a salvo._  
_pe...perdon...yo..no tenia...ni idea de...-se disculpo Po._  
_no importa hijo entiendo que tengas curiosidad asi que bueno-respondio el panda- algundia_

_podremos vernos en persona pero ahora sera mejor que despiertes._  
_-¡¿Que?!_

[fin del sueño de Po]

po desperto 10 minutos despues de que sono el gong grasias a que shifu lo habia tirado de su cama.  
aaaaa-bostezo Po-papa no quiero ir a la escuela.  
!PANDA! !DESPIERTA!-grito el maestro shifu.  
!¿que?!-exclamo Po intentando levantarse del suelo-ya voy maestro shifu.  
shifu salio del cuarto de Po para dirigirse a la cueva del dragon donde generalmente meditaba

hasta que se ocultaba el sol.  
Po ¿estas bien?-pregunto tigresa mientras ayudaba a Po a levantarse  
si,claro-dijo Po un poco somnoliento-tengo hambre vamos a desayunar.  
¡¿que?!-exclamo mono en tono sarcastico-¡Po el poderbilisimo guerrero dragon tiene hambre!¡debe

ser señal del apocalipsis!  
jajajaja-rieron grulla, mantis y mono por el comentario.  
que grasioso-dijo po un poco molesto por el comentario de mono.  
todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y mientras po preparaba sus "famosos" dumplings pegajosos

para el desayuno todos los demas conversaban o jugaban con sus palillos menos solo se

quedo sentada con la mirada desenfocada,perdida en sus pensamientos hacerca de su extraño

sueño"¿por que? ¡¿por que tuve ese sueño?! creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca". estaba tan

centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Po ya le habia servido unos cuantos

dumplings, de pronto solo parpadeo un par de veses para regresar a la realidad y comenzo a

desayunar.

En la cueva del dragon

shifu se encontraba junto al estanque sentado en pocision de loto meditando cuando las imagenes

de su anterior sueño llegaron a la mente del maestro"que he hecho mal"-pensaba shifu-"ahora que

hice mal"

**dejen sus dudas,reviews,comentarios, sugerencias etc...**

**subire el segundo capitulo cuando pueda pero lo mas segura actualizare cada semana.**


	3. el inicio del fin

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 (posiblemente el mas corto de todos mis capitulos) grasias a: Shadowmaster y a Helmschmied y Seusenhofer por sus comentarios prometo seguir con esta historia hasta el final.**

**una vezmas me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia o por las palabras incompletas.**

**tambien voy a recomendarles otros fics:**

**la leyenda del tigre y el drag**

**misisones de sangre**

**las reliquias de los 4 elementos**

**la princesa de ls elemantos**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes etc...**

**buena lectura**

capitulo 2 [el inicio del fin]

ya habian pasado 4 horas desde que el guerrero dragon y los 5 furiosos habian comenzado el entrenamiento.  
vibora se encontraba en los saltos de fuego, grulla y Po entrenaban el la tortuga de jade, mono y mantis tenian un pequeño combate en la tortuga de jade(a la cual tigresa no se acerco en todo el dia)mientras tigresa golpeaba los guerreros de madera con furia , pero apesar de ello no estaba 100% felina no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño,no podia sacarlo de su mente por mas que lo intentara"por que ultimamente tengo sueños tan extraños"penso tigresa ya que desde que regresaro de gonmen habia tenido sueños extraños pero aunque ese no fue la ecepcion era diferente ya que no habia soñado con ese tigre o otros tigres desde que tenia 5 años. no en realidad sus otros sueños generalmente se relacionaban con la noche en que Po estuvo a punto de joven tigresa estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola en el salon de entrenamiento ya que era hora de comer, la felina dejo los casi intactos troncos y se dirigio corriendo a 4 patas hacia la cocina.

En la cocina

4 de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon ya habian empezado a comer ya que cierta felina decidio no hacer caso cuando todos la llamban para ir a comer.  
¿que cren que le pasa a tigresa?-pregunto vibora a sus compañeros.

no lo se-respondio grulla-tal vez no tenia hambre.

Po,tu que opinas-dijo mono mirando al panda

yo que se creo que tal vez solo queria estar sola-respondio po mientras comia sus resto de el almuerzo transcurrio como normalmente:bromas y platicas hasta que en medio de uno de los chistes de mono la puerta de la cocina se abrio de entro directo para servirse sus fideos.

yo lo hago-dijo po al ver a tigresa al tiempo que se levantaba

grasias po-respondio tigresa al atento panda mientras se sirvio el plato de tigresa y todos todos terminaron de comer tigresa se ofresio a lavar los platos pues nesecitaba algo que distrajera su mente aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.  
al terminar tigresa en lugar de ir al salon de entrenamiento se dirigio al durazno de la sabiduria para meditar.  
una vez ahi tigresa se sento en pocision de loto para meditar sobre su extraño sueño,pero en lugar de eso tuvo una peculiar vision.

_[vision de la maestra tigresa]_

_tigresa se encontraba bajo una gran tormenta corriendo a 4 patas por las escaleras del palacio de jade que se dirigian al salon de los heroes. en ese momento no paracia importarle estar empapada, ella estaba motivada por un deseo incontenible de venganza dirigido a cierto maestro en partitular. cuando llego a las puertas del salon de los heroes 5 figuras se interpusieron en su camino._

_la felina lanzo un potente rugido(incluso mas potente de lo que ella hubiera creido posible) despues saco sus afiladas garras(cosa que ella nunca hizo durante una pelea) y dio zarpasos y ataques a una velocidad unicamente comparable con los rayos de la tormenta. _

_las 5 figuras cayeron a sus pies revelando a los maestros mono,grulla,vibora,mantis y po. y aunque sus heridas eran muy graves no eran mortales._  
_despues tigresa guardo las garras y paseo alrededor de sus compañeros inconcientes, sin sentir culpa o remordimiento felina sonrio maliciosamente ya que ahora nadie se interpondria en el camino de su venganza._

_[fin de la vision de tigresa]_

la maestra abrio los ojos de golpe sintio como si hubiera despertado de la peor de sus pesadillas, ademas de recordar su conversacion con tai lung despues de eso solo se sintio como si su alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo, solamente para mostrarle la inevitable verdad de su naturaleza y feroces, letales e incontenibles instintos salvajes.

En el bosque de bambu

una figura en capuchada andaba por el bosque camino al valle de la paz a la hora del crepusculo.  
lo siento kya-dijo el misterioso ser deteniendose cuando ya se podian ver las luces del valle-en algun momento tendrias que saber la verdad.

**dejen sus comentarios,dudas,sugerencias,etc...**

**tengo esta historia lista desde hace vario tiempo asi que subire mis capitulos con frecuencia.**


	4. la leyenda del maestro gato

**hola ****este capitulo esta inspirado en un cuento chino llamado"maestro gato" o "el tigre y el gato"**

**buena lectura**

capitulo 3[la leyenda del maestro gato]

mientras todos los demas entrenaban el maestro shifu ya habia dejado de lado la meditacion ya que desde su extraño sueño no habia podidorecuperar la paz interior, de hecho era como si en realidad nunca la hubiera encontrado.  
shifu se dirigio corriendo a la vieja biblioteca del maestro Ooway. el maestro se puso a buscar desesperadamente algo que pudiera explicar su mala suerte cuando ya llevaba como 3 horas buscando en los rollos encontro un rollo con el titulo 'la leyenda del tigre, el gato y el leopardo'. el maestro shifu comenzo a leer.

_"hace mucho tiempo cuando el kung fu tenia pocos años de haber sido inventado en un apartado y pacifico pueblo habitaba un agil,rapido y valiente gato cuyo deseo mas grande era tener un hijo. en uno de los muchos viajes del gato el encontro en las montañas a un cachorro de leopardo de las nieves. el gato busco a los padres del pequeño pero al no encontrarlos decidio que que ya habia encontrado el hijo que tanto deseaba asi que llevo al bebe a su aldea donde lo crio como su propio hijo, el leopardo apesar de ser mas grande y fuerte no podia defenderse asi que el gato decidio enseñar a su hijo los secretos gatunos: los secretos del sigilo,la velocidad,el ataque y la defensa. el gato que siempre desconfio de todos guardo un secreto, unade las lecciones mas importantes. _

_Con el paso del tiempo el leopardo habia dejado de lado al inocente e indefenso bebe que el gato encontro en las montañas el orgullo del gran felino crecio hasta el punto de creerse mejor que su maestro asi que un dia le dijo al gato __"maestro ya he aprendido todo"_  
_"__claro que has aprendido todo"__ mintio el gato en ese momento el leopardo ataco con una ferocidad brutal a su maestro,pero el gato ya esperando la traicion por parte de su alumno utiliso su secreto, la unica leccion que el leopardo jamas aprendio y que seria la salvacion del gato_

_.Al derrotar a su ex-alumno el gato sintio un vacio ya que habia tenido que desterrar al que el veia como un hijo, pasaron muchos años y el gato no habia podido encontrar paz hasta que un dia en su aldea hubo un gran incendio en el cual docenas perdieron la vida, el gato logro salvar a unos cuantos entre ellos un cachorro de tigre del sur de apenas 2 meses. el gato decidio adoptar al tigre (ya que nadie mas acepto quedarse con el bebe) ademas decidio que el pequeño seria su segunda oportunidad. dispuesto a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado el gato jamas trato al tigre como un hijo(apesar de que el lo que mas deseaba) solo seria su alumno, el tigre progresaba con mas rapides que el leopardo y aunque el gato mostraba aprecio a las mejoras de su estudiante jamas manifesto amor paternal o amor de ningun tipo al tigre._

_Con el tiempo el tigre se volvio cada vez mas distante de su maestro el cual se sintio culpable por su actitud asi que un dia dijo al tigre que siempre lo habia visto como a su hijo y que lo amaba,pero el tigre ya no tenia remedio alguno ya que se habia vuelto frio e insensible. el gato aun desconfiado jamas enseño a su alumno su gran secreto pero el tigre era muy inteligente y espiando al gato logro conseguir el mayor secreto de este y lo uso en contra de su maestro. el gato creyo poder manejar al tigre igual que al leopardo pero el tigre era mucho mas fuerte,veloz y ademas su naturaleza salvaje sumada al gran secreto aprendido del gato el tigre se vovlvio un oponete duro para el gato el cual no lo pudo derrotar al final el gato murio._

_despues de la muerte del gato tanto tigres como leopardos fueron desterrados y enviados a vivir al otro lado de china donde no pudieran arruinar mas vidas."_

_'es mejor tener mil enemigos fuera que uno dentro de casa'_  
_B.S._

el maestro shifu termino su lectura con un profundo sentimiento de temor ya que la historia del maestro gato era extrañamente parecida a la suya, ya que tai lung el leopardo al que trato siempre como un hijo trato de matarlo aprovechando su amor hacia el."ahora el tigre"penso shifu"tigresa"

**dejen sus reviews,comentarios,dudas,reclamos,sugerencias,etc ..**


	5. limites

**Hola a todos bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 de mi fan fic como siempre la actualizacion semanal, estos dias he tenido mucho que hacer asi que no me dejo mucho tiempo para escribir y tal vez les paresca diferente a mis otros capitulos pero bueno aqui esta y espero que les guste. una vez mas pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografia,gramatica,etc...**

**buena lectura :D**

El dia siguiente transcurrio como cualquier otro pero ese dia el maestro shifu interrumpio el entrenamiento para pedir que el resto de sus alumnos los dejara solos a tigresa y a el. ¿de que es lo que queria hablar maestro?-pregunto respetuosamente tigresa.

tigresa-dijo el maestro shifu-a partir de ahora vas a entrenar sola.

¡¿que?! pero maestro shifu-exclamo la molesta felina-¿por que?

por que soy tu maestro y haras lo que yo diga-contesto shifu casi gritando-empezaras mañana puedes irte.

tigresa algo confundida por las palabras de su maestro abandono rapidamente el salon de verdadera intencion de shifu no era apartarla solo por el entrenamiento,el maestro queria apartarla de todos ya que desde que vio la leyenda del gato un gran temor se apodero de shifu a si que quizo evitar que la historia pudiera repetirse con tigresa y ademas si estaba sola no podria lastimar a nadie.

En la cocina

po y el resto de los maestros estaban platicando en la cocina a pesar de que no era hora de come,todos platicaban,broeaban o simplemente jugaban a causa del aburrimiento grulla y mono ya habian iniciado una lucha de palillos,mientras vibora ya se habia marchado a su habitacion al igual que mantis y el guerrero estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus figuras de accion,no tenia nada mejor que hacer desde que shifu los interrumpio a medio entrenamiento y ademas ya era muy tarde para bajar al pueblo.

En la habitacion de tigresa.

la maestra habia llegado a su habitacion tan rapido como sus 4 patas se lo permitieron despues de la conversasion con shifu tigresa sintio que un gran temor y una mas grande confusion se apoderaban de era una de las pocas veces que la felina sentia miedo, pero lo peor para ella era la causa de ese miedo,tigresa sintio miedo de ella misma ya que se habia sentido a si desde que tuvo aquella vision donde ella misma habia visto reflejado lo horrible que podria llegar a ser,habia visto la verdad detras de los insultos en Bao Gu ya que en ese momento tigresa no se sentia como otra cosa que no fuera un mounstruo. al dia siguiente el maestro shifu insistio en que tigresa despertara y desayunara una hora antes que los demas para comenzar lo antes posible con el entrenamiento de tigresa.  
despues del desayuno shifu ordeno a tigresa que completara el recorrido del salon de entrenamiento lo cual llevo menos de un minuto y aunque el maestro shifu se habia impresionado y sentia una gran orgullo(ya que incluso tai lung habia tardado mas de 2 minutos en terminar)no lo demostro por el contrario en lugar de dar al menos una señal aprovatoria critico las casi inperceptibles fallas de tigresa obligandola a recorrer el circuito 10 veces hasta que ni el pudo encontrar error alguno en la tecnica de llegar la hora de comer tigresa tuvo que esperar una hora mas para comer, lo cual hizo que tigresa solo se sintiera peor pues lo que shifu hacia en ese momento era exactamente lo mismo que la vieja oveja del orfanato hacia antes de poner la puerta reforzada en su habitacion:la aislaban del resto.

En la cocina

No les parece raro no haber visto a tigresa en todo el dia-dijo vibora.

claro,digo ella no entrena sola desde que...-respondio grulla. despues mono cansado de tanta charla reto nuevamente a grulla a luchar con palillos.

po-dijo vibora mirando al panda-¿tu sabes donde podria estar? no vibora-respondio el po- y ahora que lo dices de hecho la busque por todos lados...bueno...-dijo po rascandose la nuca-en realidad no la busque por todos lados...pero no esta en su habitacion.

¡gane!-exclamo grulla con su palillo en no señor-reclamo mono-YO gane.

hay no-dijo mantis con un tono fastidiado-Ya van a empezar

En algun lugar del bosque

En el bosque a las afueras del valle de la paz un misterioso y alto sujeto que vestia una gran capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una capucha que le tapaba todo el rostro caminaba lentamente cuando se detuvo en una vieja y abandonada cabaña. el extraño entro y se sento con las piernas cruzadas en la pared opuesta de la vieja y podrida puerta. jajaja-se burlo el oscuro ser-ese shifu se lo creyo todo...jajajaja...pronto nos veremos tigresa...jajaja creo que esto sera mas facil de lo yo crei.

Desde que tigresa entrenaba sola habia tenido mas progresos en tan poco tiempo de los que cualquiera(incluso shifu o ella misma)hubiera imaginado pero aun asi no podia evitar pensar en que habia hecho para que shifu decidiera apartarla tan derrpente incluso llego a creer que shifu pudo haber adivinado lo de su vision o lo de la conversasion con tai lung, tigresa no sabia por que pero sabia que no era nada bueno.  
cuando shifu decidio aislar a tigresa comenzo a mostrarse mas distante que nunca tanto con la felina como con el resto de sus estudiantes ya que pasaba casi todo el dia apartado de todos ya fuera en la cueva del dragon , en el bosque o en el salon de los heroes.

En el bosque a las afueras del valle.

El maestro shifu habia salido a caminar como ya le era costumbre al salia todos los dias a pasear fuera del palacio de jade para relajarse y de igual manera aclarar su mente, ya que por mas que shifu se esforzara ya no podia encontrar la paz interior.  
shifu llevaba mas de una hora recorriendo el lugar cuando un peculiar sonido le llamo la atencion,shifu volteo sus grandes orejas en direccion del extraño ruido, lo que encontro lo dejo impresionado ya que el sonido provenia de un ser demasiado grande para ser algun habitante del valle, estaba recostado sobre el suave pasto del bosque, el maestro noto que tenia un objeto extraño entre las patas(manos o lo que sea).Ademas la criatura estaba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas color negro, guantes y un pantalon totalmente de blanco ademas de una gran capa blanca con una capucha que le cubria totalmente el rostro. el misterioso ser se quedo quieto un momento para despues levantarse y correr al bosque para que shifu no lo siguiera. Pero shifu no se molesto en seguir al extraño, al contrario se quedo quieto en el lugar desde donde espiaba al extraño¿como supo que yo lo observaba? penso shifu algo intrigado ya que el siempre habia sido el rey del sigilo.  
Cuando shifu salio de su escondite vio que el encapuchado habia olvidado algo:era una vieja bola de estambre negro.  
shifu penso en lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta que el ser extraño era un felino ya que el debil y casi inperceptible sonido que shifu escucho era un ronroneo y el felino de la capa blanca estaba jugando con el estambre.  
shifu recogio el estambre y la llevo con el de regreso al palacio de jade.

En el salon de entrenamiento.

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde que tigresa entrenaba sola y mantis,vibora,grulla,mano y po estaban el las serpientes colgantes mantis en las saltos de fuego,vibora con los guerreros de madera al igual que mantis y po estaba en la tortuga de jade.

oigan chicos-dijo po rompiendo el silencio que en ese momento reinaba en el salon-¿el maestro shifu volvio a salir?  
respondio mantis.

¿que les parese si vamos un rato al pueblo?-dijo po con una sonrisa en la cara.

si-respondieron los 4 guerreros al unisono-vamos.

oigan-dijo vibora-por que no invitamos a tigresa.

si deberiamos invitarla-dijo po-pero hay un problema.

¿cual?-pregunto grulla.

no la hemos visto y no sabemos por donde encontrarla-dijo mono.

hmm separemonos y ya-dijo po-alguno deberia encontrarla.

bien-dijo vibora-vamonos.

los 5 maestros salieron corriendo(reptando,volando y saltando)del salon de entrenamiento llendo cada uno a diferente fue al salon de los heroes,po fue al bosque cerca del palacio,grulla al durazno,mantis fue a las barracas y vibora a la cueva del dragon.

En el bosque cerca del palacio.

tigresa habia escapado del entrenamiento que shifu le impuso en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas para meditar en el bosque cuando tuvo una vision en medio de su meditacion.

[vision de tigresa]

_tigresa se encontraba en una pequeña casa con paredes blancas y un suave piso de madera,apesar de lo pequeño de la casa por los pocos muebles que tenia se veia mucho mas espaciosa. la maestra se encontraba agazapada sobre el piso de madera como si estubiera acechando a la presa, de pronto dio un brinco y ataco(con dientes y garras) a una gran bola de estambre con la cual jugo hasta que quedo toda desecha y tigresa toda enredada de pronto en medio de la pelea con el estambre escucho una risa que le parecio muy muy familiar, tigresa dejo de luchar contra el estambre para desviar su mirada a una hermosa tigresa de pelaje blanco y lindos ojos color miel que la miraba desde arriba pero un tigre naranja y con ojos azules entro corriendo a la habitacion, en cuanto el entro la tigresa blanca dejo de reir y puso una cara de preocupacion despues volteo a ver a tigresa la cual miraba confundida a ambos la tigresa se despidio del tigre y salio corriendo a 4 patas de la pequeña casa_ _acto seguido_ _el tigre la levanto en brazos y salio corriendo en direccion al bosque._

[fin de la vision]

Cuando tigresa abrio los ojos escucho una voz.

TIGRESA-dijo la voz

TIGRESA ESTAS AQUI-tigresa se levanto y se dirigio al lugar de donde provenia la voz cuando llego vio al panda que caminaba por el bosque buscandola.

aqui estoy-dijo tigresa saliendo al encuentro del panda.

por fin te encuentro-dijo po-te hemos buscado por todas partes.

bueno ya me encontraste-respondio tigresa.

bien...vamos a ir al pueblo tu...quieres ir-dijo po

claro-dijo tigresa ya que habia pasado tanto tiempo sola que no le importo desobedeser a shifu e irse al pueblo con los demas-vamos

20 minutos despues

los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon ya habian bajado al pueblo y se dirigian al restaurante del sr ping

hola papa-saludo po al entrar al restaurante.

hola po-dijo el ganso al abrazar a su hijo-sientense.

los maestros se sentaron alrededor de una mesa vacia y esperaron a que el señor ping llegara con los fideos.

bueno tigresa dinos que has hecho estas semanas-dijo vibora mirando a tigresa.

pues no mucho-respondio tigresa sin mucho interes en la pregunta de su amiga- solo entrenar.

¿donde?-exclamo grulla

en..muchos lugares-dijo tigresa.

En ese momento llego el señor ping con los fideos para po y los demas pero cuando comenzaron comer un grito de auxilio alerto a los maestros que de inmediato salieron del restaurante en direccion del grito. y lo que encontraron fue a una banda de lobos de 6 lobos,uno de ellos sujetaba por el cuello a un ganso de plumaje negro vestido con una tunica verde y un gorro

¡ya te lo dije ganso!-grito el lobo-¡¿donde esta el dinero?!dilo o si no...

o si no¿que?-dijo la mestra tigresa en voz alta sorprendiendo a los lobos que le daban la espalda.  
en ese momento los 6 maestros atacaron a los lobos ladrones pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta tigresa ya habia dejado inconcientes a todos los lobos los demas solo miraban asombrados de la facilidad y la manera en la que tigresa vencio a los lobos ya que los acecho mientras estaban distraidos y salto de la nada dandoles patadas y puñetasos con una rapides impresionante.  
despues todos decidieron regresar al palacio de jade.

apurense o si no shifu va a...-grulla no termino la frase ya que al abrir la puerta ahi estaba shifu esperandolos.

¿de quien fue la brillante idea de salir del palacio a esta hora?-pregunto shifu arqueando la ceja-¿y bien?

los maestros se miraron sin decir nada unos segundos despues todos(menos tigresa)señalaron a po.

grasias-susurro po-traidores

**sean sinceros les parecio ¿muy corto? o ¿muy largo? o lo que sea que piensen por favor dejen sus comentarios,sugerencias,criticas, dudas, etc...**


	6. bromas en blanco y verde

**hola a todos los lectores de todo el mundo(ok estoy exagerando) grasias por sus maravillosos comentarios la verdad me gusta saber que a la gente le agrada mi historia aqui va otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste, tal vez paresca corto pero es importante para el resto de la historia y apartir del siguiente capitulo la veradera aventura empieza y tambien seran mas largos apartir del capitulo 6 pero por el momento disfruten.**

**capitulo 5 bromas en blanco... y verde**

Ya habian pasado 2 dias desde la fuga del guerrero dragon y los 5 furiosos al pueblo, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad ya que aunque tigresa seguia entrenando sola shifu ya le habia permitido comer(desayunar,cenar,etc..)con los demas.  
desde que tigresa fue aislada vibora y po se habian vuelto muy amigos y ademas un malvado par de expertos en bromas pesadas, todo eso de las bromas comenzo cuando vibora se canso de una de las bromas de mal gusto de mono y mantis al poco tiempo la maestra vibora hizo una alianza con Po para vengarze de los bromistas.

La gran venganza consistio en usar muchas cascaras de platan, vibora y Po llenaron el primer escalon(de arriba hacia abajo)de cascaras de platano y vibora fingiendo que habia una emergencia en el pueblo hizo que el primate resbalara de la unica forma posible para semejante resbalon, bajo al mas puro estilo del guerrero dragon:rodando por cada escalon hasta llegar al final.

Poco tiempo despues fue la revancha contra y po usaron un pergamino con una carta de amor(anonima)cubierta de pegamento,dejaron el perganimo extendido en la habitacion de mantis cuando el de paro sobre la carta para leerla sus pequeñas patas se pegaron,el insecto trato de separar sus patas pero sus tenacitas tambien se pegaron al fianl no tubo mas opcion que gritar hasta que alguien(que no fueran vibora y po)lo ayudara.  
despues de la venganza ninguno pudo detenerse era como si se hubieran vuelto adictos a hacer bromas a todo el mundo incluso a shifu, para shifu solo enviaron un mensaje falso del maestro siguiente victima seria la unica a quien no le habian podido hacer una broma:tigresa.

En la cocina

Los 2 maestros ya empezaban a planear la broma perfecta para la maestra tigresa.

¿que tal..?polvo picapica-dijo po.

hmm..no lo descubrira antes de acercarnos por lo menos 4 km-respondio vibora-por que no...una cubeta con agua en su puerta.

vibora por favor eso es de principiantes podemos hacerlo mejor-exclamo po con aire indignado.

en la habitacion de shifu

el maestro estaba sentado en su cama mientras sostenia en sus manos el viejo estambre pensando en ¿quien era ese misterioso felino y como supo que el estaba espiando? shifu se sentia confundido con respecto a todo.

como shifu no logro conciliar el sueño salio a dar un paseo nocturno por el recorrio casi todo el palacio observando las reliquias en el salon de los guerreros mientras pensaba antes de volver a su habitacion,cuando regreso a su habitacion shifu se dio cuenta de que el estambre no estaba"debi llevarmelo...lo buscare mañana"

al dia siguiente

Al sonar el gong todos los guerreros despertaron y saludaron al maestro shifu bueno casi todos despertaron...  
Buenos dias maestro-dijeron los 5 furiosos al unisono.

buenos di..-dijo shifu-¡Panda!

Que...ya desperte-dijo el somnoliento panda que salia de su habitacion mientras se limpiaba los ojos con una mano.

unos minutos despues

cuando todos habian terminado de desayunar se dirigieron al salon de entrenamiento(menos tigresa)cuando llegaron vibora se detuvo por que un extraño objeto redondo le llamo la atencion, la maestra se acerco y sujeto el objeto"hmmm...una ...bola de ...estambre" penso vibora mientras una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

unas horas despues

po ya resolvi lo de la broma-dijo vibora alcanzando al panda que ya se dirigia al comedor.

¿Que?-exclamo el panda con cara de confucion.

mira lo que encontre-dijo vibora al tiempo que sacaba una esfera negra de la parte de atras de una roca.

¿para que nos va a servir esta...cosa?-pregunto el panda.

pues..veras po...hmmm...solo piensalo-dijo vibora- nunca en la vida veras a tigresa actuar tan...digamos extraña..imagina a tigresa actuar como una tierna gatita.

en la cocina

ya era hora de comer y Po estaba sirviendo 6 platos de su sopa en la mesa para sus compañ resto del almuerzo habia pasado como siempre:entre bromas,chistes,platicas y gruñidos de cierta felina enojada.

Cuando terminaron de comer vibora decidio que era hora de poner la"broma felina"(como po decidio llamarla)en accion.  
bien ya...empezemos-dijo vibora.

wow...esto sera...barbaro-contesto po en voz baja.

poco despues vibora y po se escabulleron en el salon de entrenamiento por las vigas que sostenian el techo mientras po empezaba a desatar un poco el estambre, despues ambos se pusieron justo arriba de tigresa y bajaron el pedazo de hilo cuando tigresa vio el hilo dejo todo la que estaba haciendo para tratar de atrapar el hilo con sus garras,mientras arriba a po se le cayo la bola de estambre de tanto reir por la actitud de tigresa frente a un pedazo de hilo.

En el bosque.

vaya..eso estuvo cerca-dijo un felino vestido de blanco con una capucha que le crubria el rostro-pero creo...que tendre que decircelo tarde o temprano.  
ademas ya ha esperado demasiado por algunas respuestas-se dijo el felino para sus adentros mientras caminaba por el bosque en direccion al valle de la paz.

en el palacio de jade

mientras tigresa parecia querer destruir la bola de estambre el resto de los furiosos habian llegado al salon de entrenamiento solo para encontrar a la felina actuar algo extraña mientras unas cuantas risas salian de la boca de mono.

vibora...¿que haemos ahora?-susurro el panda al oido de vibora

no lo se...lleva mas de 20 minutos sin soltar esa cosa-respondio la reptil.

¡¿que esta pasando aqui?!-dijo el maestro shifu mientras entraba al salon de entrenamiento y veia a tigresa jugando con el estambre como si se lo quisiera comer o algo por el estilo

¡maestro shifu!-exclamaron todos al unisono.

bueno...tigresa...encontro el estambre y se quedo como hipnotizada cuando lo vio y...empezo a rasguñarlo y despues...no se detuvo perece que quiere destrozarlo-explico el panda.

maestro ¿sabe que hacer?-pregunto mantis

claro que se que hacer-exclamo el maestro shifu-no es la primera vez que tigresa se queda hipnotizada con un...tonto pedazo de hilo.

¡¿que?!-dijeron los 5 guerreros al unisono.

TIGRESA-grito el maestro shifu pero como tigresa no le hizo caso tomo su baston y golpeo fuerte la cabeza de la felina.

tigresa que llevaba un buen rato hipnotizada por el estambre se levanto de un brinco con un desbaratado pedazo de estambre en la boca y las garras sujetando el otro pedazo con fuerza.

En la cabaña del bosque

Eran las 12:00 de la noche todo el bosque y sus alrededores estaban en paz y llenos de tranquilidad pero de pronto un fuerte rugido hizo retumbar las viejas y podridas paredes de la vieja cabaña donde el ser que descanzaba en ese momento se desperto y levanto de un brinco, salio rapidamente de la cabaña y camino unos metros deteniendose enfrente de una oscura cueva mientras pensaba "rayos los sueños y las visiones ya no serviran de nada si el llega primero".

ese viejo gato rayado me siguio hasta aqui necesito que acaben con el-dijo la figura encapuchada.

despues de decir eso del interior de la cueva salieron 5 lobos de pelaje negro como el interior de su cueva de los cuales 4 vestian armaduras cafes, uno de los lobos era un poco mas alto que los demas y este vestia una armadura plateada y a diferencia de los otros su pelaje era mas claro casi gris.

Si señor liang zhe-dijo el lobo con armadura plateada inclinandose ante el encapuchado-no quedara nada de el...pero nesecitamos tres dias para preparar las armas sin ellas no podremos siquiera tocarle un pelo, los de su especie son muy fuertes y vamos a nesecitaremos las armas especiales ademas de que no siempre es facil acabar con un...

NO-grito liang-deben detenerlo ya.

esta bien señor-dijeron los lobos al unisono mientras caminaban fuera de la cueva en direccion al valle

ha y una cosa mas el no debe encontrar al heredero fenix...si lo hace la operacion llegara a su fin...si ustedes la encuentran solo tienen dos opciones-dijo liang mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando a un alto leopardo de las nieves con ojos(solo el iris) totalmente negros-reclutenla ya saben convensala de venir y unirse a mi causa... la otra opcion es...-liang hizo un gesto con su garra, paso un dedo de su garra por su cuello mientras hacia un pequeño gruñido.

**bueno pues aqui acaba el capitulo 5 de mi fic por favor dejenme saber lo que piensan de mi historia con sus reviews.**


	7. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo la actualizacion semanal(bueno tal vez no tanto como decir semanal pero de todas formas aqui esta)**

**buena lectura**

**capitulo 6 [¿me recuedas?]**

Era medio dia y el maestro shifu dejo a sus alumnos la tarde libre asi que todos decidieron ir al restaurante del señor ping pero justo antes de que llegaran se escucho un gruñido de lobo a pocas calles de y los 5 corrieron para atrapar a posibles ladrones pero cuando llegaron vieron algo que dejo a todos en shock.  
En frente de ellos habia un ser alto(en cierto modo ya que era solo unos centimetros mas bajo que tigresa)con una capa de viaje color blanco con capucha que le cubria el rostro el cual ya habia dejado inconcientes a los 5 lobos los cuales se levantaron y salieron corriendo en direccion al bosque sin que antes el lobo mayor vestido con una armadura plateada volteara a ver con odio al extraño que los habia derrotado,pero lo que en realidad fijo su vista en cierta maestra de kung fu que recien habia llegado y estaba claro que si no hacia algo liang zhe podria usarlo como tapete de bienvenida para su casa pero no podia hacer nada el encapuchado era muy fuerte y ademas no tenian sus armas especiales.

El misterioso personaje se quedo helado al ver a los guerreros del palacio de jade,los maestros solo se quedaron viendo al extraño.

Hola soy po el guerrero dragon y ellos son los 5 furiosos-dijo po con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿quien es usted?

Soy shu-respondio el encapuchado mientras hacia una leve reverncia y volteaba a ver a los 5 furiosos en el momento que se levanto se quito la capucha que le cubria el rostro revelando a un tigre de pelaje naranja tanjerina con rayas en forma de V en toda la cara y hermosos ojos azules de unos 40 años.  
tigresa y el resto de los guerreros quedaron el shock al ver al tigre ya que ninguno habia visto otro tigre que no fuera tigresa la cual no podia creer lo que estaba viendo"wow otro tigre...crei que yo era la ultima...esto debe ser otro sueño...como el de hace unos dias..si,Si debe ser otro sueño seguro en un momento voy a aparecer bailando en medio de algun festival...grr por que siempre hay tantos festivales no lo entiendo es que acaso los aldeanos nunca trabajan"penso la felina aun sorprendida por la presencia del tigre.

¿kya?-exclamo el tigre al ver a tigresa-¿kya?¿eres tu?

¿que?no..yo soy la mestra tigresa...-dijo la confundida felina como respuesta.

¡Kya!-dijo el tigre mientras abrazaba a maestra sintio ese calido y familiar abrazo pero aun asi no pudo evitar desconfiar un poco.  
disculpe señor pero no se quien es usted-dijo tigresa separandose del abrazo del tigre-seguramente me esta confundiendo con alguien mas-aunque en realidad ni tigresa se creia eso que estaba diciendo.

claro que no-respondio el felino con una sonrisa en el rostro-no veo a mas tigresas con ojos color ambar por aqui o acaso¿tu si?

tigresa no respondio solo se quedo quieta observando al tigre ya que algo en su rostro le parecia conocido como si lo hubiera visto antes.

señor shu seria un honor para nosotros que aceptara ser nuestro invitado en el palacio de jade-dijo vibora.

claro maestra vibora-respondio shu.

despues todos se dirigieron hacia el palacio de jade.

wow tenemos que subir todo eso-dijo shu alzando la mirada y abriendo los ojos como platos una vez que llegaron a las ecaleras.

jajaja-rieron mono y mantis por la cara que puso el tigre al ver todos los escalones.

10 minutos despues

Todos habian llegado al palacio y vibora y grulla se ofrecieron para llevar a shu a su habitacion mientras Po preparaba la comida para todos.

tigresa ¿no estas emocionada?-pregunto po mientras servia los 7 plato.  
si..un poco-respondio tigresa.

¡¿Que?! solo un poco-exclamo el sorprendido panda-nunca en tu vida has visto a otro tigre y solo estas un poco emocionada si yo viera a otro panda creo que yo...

esta bien-dijo tigresa casi gritando por la felicidad con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ya lo dire..SI estoy emocionada no puedo creerlo siempre quise ver a otro tigre.

Despues de que vibora y grulla mostraran el lugar a shu los 3 fueron a la cocina para comer cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a comer los fideos del guerrero dragon.

hmm ¡estos fideos estan deliciosos!-exclamo shu al provar la sopa-¿Cual es su secreto guerrero dragon?

solo llamame Po-dijo el panda.

esta bien Po-respondio el felino.

bien pues es un secreto familiar-respondio Po-pero papa me dijo muchas veces que cocinar es como el amor,solo tiene sentido si te entregas por completo.  
Despues de la comida todos se quedaron en la cocina para hablar con el visitante.

Shu ¿usted viene de muy lejos?-pregunto grulla.

claro llevo semanas viajando para llegar aqui-respondio shu.

¿De donde viene? -dijo vibora

de muy lejos vivo en una aldea escondida al otro lado de china-contesto el tigre.

¿en esa aldea hay mas tigres?-pregunto tigresa algo impaciente.

por supuesto que hay mas tigres-respondio shu con aire melancolico-pero ya no somos tantos como antes.

¿que sucedio?-pregunto tigresa.

Bueno por donde empezar-dijo shu bajando un poco la cabeza-los tigres siempre hemos vivido amenazados.

¿por que?-dijo po-¿que clase de amenazas podrian sufrir los tigres? digo miren nada mas no entiendo ¿como alguien o algo podria amenazar a un tigre?

pues muchas veces nos han amenazado desde hace cientos de años-respondio shu con tono de tristeza-una amenaza diferente para cada generacion de tigres...hasta reducir nuetro numero es como una maldicion...como si estubieramos destinados a la extincion.

¿de donde conoce usted a tigresa?-pregunto mono cambiando de tema.

Si y ¿por que la llamaste Kya?-exclamo mantis.

pues en realidad la conozco desde que nacio-contesto shu-y la llame kya por que ese es su nombre digo no creeran que enserio se llama tigresa creo que seria un nombre demasiado obio ¿no?

Tigresa se quedo paralizada ante esas palabras ya que ese tigre decia conocerla y talvez podria saber algo sobre su pasado como el porque de haber terminado en el orfanato o como fue que llego ahi y lo mas importante ¿quienes eran sus padres? pero despues de ver atentamente el tigre "hmmm...se me hace conocido pero de...donde...oh dios no puede ser"penso la felina al recordar su sueño ese tigre era el mismo y si el bebe era ella"el tigre es..."la maestra no pudo contener la emocion de su descubrimiento y salto de su asiento hacia shu provocando que ambos cayeran, los demas se quedaron sorprendidos grulla tenia el pico abierto como nunca antes y los demas tenian los ojos como platos mantis incluso cayo de la mesa, shu solo le devolvio el abrazo a tigresa

-sabia que no me habias olvidado...hija-susurro shu al oida de la maestra

¡¿que fue eso?!-exclamo el sorprendido panda.

Po, chicos-dijo tigresa separandose del abrazo-shu es...es mi padre

¡¿Que?!-exclamaron los demas al unisono.

¿estas segura?-dijo vibora.

bueno-explico tigresa rascandose la nuca para evitar contarles su sueño-para empezar nunca en mi vida he visto a otro tigre... y de pronto llega uno llamandome por un nombre que supongo es el mio..

ha en ese caso-dijo grulla-no entiendo tu logica...  
Yo lo puedo explicar mejor-dijo shu interrumpiendo a grulla-saben que hace meses que lord she fue derrotado...

claro-dijo po-por que yo el poderbilisimo guerrero dragon lo derroto

sabes po algo que siempre admiramos de ti es tu gran humildad-dijo vibora en tono sarcastico mirando al panda.

bueno-continuo shu- como iba diciendo ustedes ya saben lo que hizo shen...lo de exterminar a los pandas por ser blancos y negros...

si-respondieron todos al unisono.

pues tal vez no lo sepan pero algunos tigres tambien tienen pelaje blanco y con las rayas negras...pues-explico shu- ese pajaro tambien busco a los tigres blancos y bueno...hizo lo mismo que con los pandas pero cuando ataco uso su arma...

Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?-exclamo po- digo ustedes dos son naranjas no entiendo que tiene que ver con...

Tigresa le dirigio una mirada asecina al panda el cual capto e inmediatamente cerro la boca.

no importa entiendo que tengan curiosidad-dijo shu-en realidad tiene mucho que ver ya que todos los tigres nos escondimos para proteger a los demas y...bueno en realidad kya-explico shu volteando a ver a tigresa-la verdad tu madre era una tigresa de bengala blanca.

¿que significa "de bengala"?-pregunto tigresa.

veras kya-explico shu-existen muchas razas y muchos tipos de tigres yo por ejemplo soy un tigre del sur y tu madre era una tigresa de bengala.

¿era?-exclamo tigresa.

pues si como ya se los dicho shen buscaba a todos los tigres blancos asi que tu madre trato de esconderse y bueno...  
entiendo-dijo tigresa al ver la tristeza de su padre.

¿que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto el maestro shifu entrando a la cocina-¿quien es usted?

shifu volteo a ver al tigre y se paralizo un instante ya que era el mismo felino vestido totalmente blanco y con capa de viaje que habia visto en el bosque.

maestro shifu-dijo shu haciendo una reverencia al panda rojo-¿podemos hablar en privado?

claro, sigame-respondio shifu en tono serio saliendo de la cocina seguido por el tigre

En el salon de los heroes

shu acompaño al maestro shifu al salon de los heroes para poder hablar.  
bien asi que usted dice ser el padre biologico de tigresa-dijo shifu mirando seriamente al tigre

si, pero su nombre es kya-respondio shu con una mirada furiosa al maestro shifu.

bien ¿de que queria hablar?-pregunto shifu algo impaciente.

yo no vine a buscar a mi hija,de hecho no sabia que estaba aqui...bueno yo en realidad vine a buscar a los guerreros del fenix y el dragon-contesto el tigre.

¡¿que?!-exclamo shifu-eso es imposible el fenix celestial es solo un mito...una metafora..no es real.

yo no estoy buscando al fenix celestial-aclaro shu-busco a los guerreros del fenix y del dragon..ya sabe sus herederos...los conoce o a la leyenda ¿no?  
y segun usted ¿quienes son?-pregunto shifu

vera maestro shifu-dijo shu-los guerreros fenix son...pues en realidad no lo se pero por eso los vine a buscar.

¿y como los encontrara?-pregunto shifu

no lo se mi maestro no dijo quienes serian pero me conto que estaban en el valle de la paz y tambien que los identificaria por que sus destinos estan unidos, es como si fueran totalmente diferentes como ver al ying y al yang en persona-dijo shu emocionado.

¿como?-exclamo shifu

pues mi maestro no lo explico todo-respondio shu-dijo que yo sabria..que podria reconocerlos pero la verdad no tengo ni idea asi que planeo quedarme unos dias para buscar a los guerreros.

bien si quiere puede quedarse en el palacio de jade-dijo shifu-pero digame ¿quien es ese maestro del que tanto habla?¿acaso en un maestro de kung fu?

si y no-respondio el tigre

¿que?-exclamo shifu-no lo entiendo

pues no es un maestro de kung fu-respondio shu-vera..todos los tigres sabemos algo de kung fu desde pequeños pero solo lo mas basico como si todos fueramos nivel 1 tal vez 2 de hecho es como algo inato..como un instinto pero solo lo basico...y mi maestro no es un maestro de kung fu solo me dio esta importante mision.

pero¿para que busca a los guerreros?-dijo shifu- china no ha tenido amenazas graves durante mucho tiempo

tal vez no haya amenazas para usted..pero para mi pueblo es otra historia es nesesario encontrar a los guerreros por que muy pronto toda china los necesitara.

bien-respondio shifu-mis estudiantes y yo lo ayudaremos en su busqueda.

Gracias maestro shifu-dijo ell tigre haciendo una leve reverencia-pero sospecho que podrian estar entre sus alumnos.

**Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado adios a todos**


	8. respuestas parte 1: la verdad duele

**hola a todos los que siguen mi historia por favor comenten y haganme saber en que puedo mejorar la historia, ya saben criticas, comentarios,sugerencias,etc... y bueno con esta semana ya van dos desde que inicio la escuela y como voy a estar muy ocupada podria retrasarse la actualizacion...pero no se preocupen no tardare tanto de hecho ya tengo algunos capitulos hechos jajajaja... olvidenlo**

**buena lectura**

**capitulo7**

**respuestas primera parte:la verdad duele a veces**

Poco tiempo despues de que shu hablara con shifu tigresa decidio reunirse con su padre en el durazno de la sabiduria celestial para poder aclarar algunas cosas con el.

padre-dijo tigresa-no me has dicho el motivo de que vinieras al valle.

hmm cierto-dijo shu-la verdad no esperaba encontrar a mi hija en el valle...pero fue algo muy bueno.

¿por que?-pregunto tigresa entre risas a modo de juego con un tono burlon.

pues por que-respondio shu-veo que al final pudiste encontrar una familia o bueno algo parecido con el maestro shifu ya me dijo lo del orfanato, ademas eres una de las mejores maestras de kung fu...y la verdad aunque no lo fueras debo decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti kya.

Con esas palabras una gran felicidad invadio a tigresa ya que nunca nadie le habia dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella(solo de ella, ya que en realidad cuando shifu se lo dijo en verdad lo dijo a todos sus estudiantes y el creia que estaba a punto de morir)en ese momento la felina abrazo a su padre con fuerza.

gracias-dijo tigresa mientras se separaba del abrazo.

de nada kya-respondio shu con una gran sonrisa.

tigresa todavia no se acostumbraba a que su padre la llamara kya pero no le dio importancia despues de todo ese era su nombre y el era su padre ademas era el unico que tenia "autorizado" llamarla de esa forma todos los demas aun la llamaban tigresa sino lo hacian podrian terminar con un ojo morado.

papa tu nos habias dicho que los tigres se escondieron al igual que los pandas-dijo tigresa

si-asintio shu.

bueno-dijo tigresa algo timida-¿tu sabes si todavia hay pandas? y si los hay ¿donde estan?

claro que hay mas pandas-exclamo shu-de hecho yo soy muy amigo del lider de la aldea de los pandas

enserio-dijo tigresa"seguro que po querra saber esto"penso la felina.

oye ¿por que no vas a buscar a po? seguro que le podria interesar.  
tigresa no lo dudo se levanto y salio corriendo a 4 patas en direccion al cuarto de po pensando en que tal vez su padre le leyo la mente.

En el cuarto de po

El guerrero dragon no tenia mucho que hacer despues de la pequeña conversasion con el tigre asi que estaba en su cuarto practicando con sus lonckshocks que le regalo su papa en el festival de invierno pero su practica no iba presisamente bien ya que en mas de una ocasion el solo se habia golpeado la cara con su arma.

hmm me pregunto si...-dijo po para el mismo . en ese momento el panda tomo un recipiente de miel de abeja y lo vacio en uno de los lados de los lonckshocks y comenzo pero esta vez en lugar de golpearse la cara el arma endulzada entraba directo a su boca dejandolo chupar la deliciosa y dulce miel. pero en el momento en que por accidente el arma resbalo de sus manos enmieladas la puerta se abrio, justo cuando tigresa entra no se imaginaba que terminaria con unos pegajosos lonckshocks en su blusa

¡po!-exclamo tigresa molesta mientras trataba de despegar el arma de su ropa.

lo..lo siento tigresa no te vi entrar-se disculpo el panda con la mirada de arrepentimiento.

¿como rayos haces que esto-dijo tigresa señalando el arma pegada a su ropa-quede tan pegajoso?

bueno..una vez te dije que la miel puede hacer muchas cosas-respondio po rascandose la nuca.

aggg no importa mi padre quiere verte en el durazno-dijo tigresa mientras abria la puerta de su habitacion para cambiarse-ha y ni se te ocurra irte sin mi.

po solo se quedo ahi parado esperando a tigresa la cual salio unos minutos despues, luego ambos se dirigieron al durazno.

hola shu-saludo el panda sentandose al lado derecho del tigre ya que tigresa se habia sentado en el izquierdo-¿queria verme?

si-dijo shu-yo estaba conversando con kya y pense que seria mejor si venias tambien tu.

¿para que?-pregunto po.

pues yo estaba tratando ciertos temas con mi hija y crei que tu tambien debes saber esto-respondio shu-los tigres y los pandas se refugiaron a si que lord shen no acabo con todos...en realidad todavia hay pandas.

al escuchar eso una gran felicidad invadio al panda ya que despues de gonmen penso ser el unico de su especie y no dudo que tal vez si habian mas pandas pero ese tigre confirmo lo que po pensaba y eso le dio esperanzas para buscar a su verdadera familia.

y ¿donde estan?-pregunto po emocionado.

estan escondidos al otro lado de china-explico shu mirando hacia el horizonte-junto con los tigres...bueno en realidad somos como vecinos...ademas yo conozco al lider del pueblo panda.

¿en serio?-exclamo po.

si...y po hay algo mas que debes de saber-dijo shu volteando a ver al panda-tu...tu padre esta vivo...de hecho es un muy querido amigo mio.

wow ¿entonces el es el lider?-exclamo po

si-asintio shu

wow-exclamo po aunque en el fondo ya lo sabia-eso...es...BARBARO  
bueno el me conto algunas cosas que sucedieron en el pueblo despues del ataque a su aldea-dijo shu

¿a si?-dijo po

si bueno si quieres puedo contarte algunas cosas-dijo el tigre

claro-respondio po

_inicio del flashback_

_Una aldea llena de pandas se encontraba en paz con todos sus habitantes realizando sus actividades, algunos pandas pequeños jugaban con papalotes y muñecos o figuras de accion ,mientras los adultos trabajabanen el campo o descansaban fuera de sus casas cuando de repente se escucho un largo aullido,despues de ese ruido el cielo comenzo a llenarse del alor a quemado y a decender cenizas todo esto seguido por el ataque de cientos de lobos a la aldea un pequeño panda que jugaba con un osito panda de peluche comenzo a llorar atrallendo la atencion de dos ferozes lobos pero otro panda mayor se interpuso entre el bebe y los lobos a los cuales golpeo en la cara con una escoba._

_rapido-dijo a una panda de vestido rosa mientras esta recogia al bebe-llevate a nuestro hijo._

_En cuanto la panda con el bebe se alejo el panda con la escoba vio como otros dos lobos y el albino pavo real siguieron a la panda por el bosque"adios mai " penso el panda mientras veia como su esposa e hijo se alejaban. El panda se aferro a su escoba y comenzo ayudar a otros pandas golpeando a todos los lobos que podia pero eran demasiados asi que el y otros 23 pandas(mujeres y niños tambien) lograron escapar por el bosque durante la ausencia del pavo real._  
_Los pandas viajaron semanas por el bosque escondiendose del ave, procurando no ser vistos por nadie pasaron por montañas nevadas, bosques e incluso desiertos hasta que un dia encontraron el lugar ideal para ocultarse de la ira de lord shen, era un apartado lugar al otro lado de un valle al lado de un rio junto a un terreno montañoso el cual era muy fertil y permitia a los pandas cosechar sus alimentos. Los pandas se acentaron en aquel maravilloso lugar llamado Wo Long._

_fin del flashback_

asi que algunos pandas si lograron escapar mientras lord shen no estaba y pudieron encontrar un lugar para recomenzar-dijo shu- pero no sabian que bueno...como decirlo...que ya tenian vecinos.

y ¿como se llama el panda que los salvo?-pregunto po.

pues su nombre es Chen Po-respondio shu pensando en lo curioso del nombre-es un sujeto muy agradable.

shu...¿no sabes lo que le paso a mi..a mi mama?-pregunto el panda aunque el ya sabia lo que habia pasado con ella.

si lo se po-contesto el tigre-tu madre murio en el bosque despues de esconderte...lord shen la asesino.


	9. respuestas parte dos

**capitulo 8 respuestas segunda parte: la curiosidad mato al gato...pero no al tigre.**

Po solo sintio tristeza a pesar de que el ya sospechaba que su madre estuviera muerta aun albergaba esperanza de que ese visitante felino pudiera decirle lo contrario y decirle que su madre estaba bien pero no fue asi.

Po ¿estas bien?-dijo tigresa despues de sentarse a un lado del panda.

ehh si claro-respondio po levantando la mirada.

hmmm sera mejor dejar el tema para despues-dijo shu al ver la repentina tristeza de po ante el hecho de que su madre ya se habia ido al otro mundo-¿tienen mas dudas?

Si-dijeron po y tigresa al unisono.

bien-dijo tigresa-tu primero po.

¿donde esta Wo Long?-pregunto el panda.

pues esta muy lejos de aqui-dijo shu señalando el oriente-detras de la cordillera de ba sing se en el oriente...y bueno eso esta al otro lado de china.

papa-dijo tigresa unos segundos despues de que shu termino de hablar-tengo que saber ¿por que me dejaste en el orfanato?

veras kya-dijo shu viendo a tigresa directo a los ojos-yo no queria dejarte sola..pero tuve que hacerlo por tu bien...tenia que ponerte a salvo ya que supongo que a tu madre la asesino lord shen o talvez alguien mas...yo sabia que yo no podria cuidarte si me pasba algo tu estarias sola, y la verdad preferi dejarte en el orfanato por que pense que ahi estarias mejor...yo pude haber muerto muchas veces y si algo te hubiera pasado yo no me lo podria perdonar.

Tigresa no sabia que decir ante esas palabras ya que de hecho justificaban el que su padre la hubiera "abandonado" en el orfanato de bao gu.

kya ¿estas bien hija?-pregunto shu ya que tigresa llevaba un rato sin decir nada.

si papa, estoy bien-dijo tigresa-¿podrias decirme como es la aldea de los tigres?

claro-respondio shu-hmmm por donde empezar...que tal el dia que tuve que irme...

_inicio del flashback_

_El sol estaba saliendo y bañando con su luz a una pequeva aldea oculta al pie de una enorme montaña,Con el primer rayo de sol los habitantes comenzaron a despertar, los mayores se dirigian al campo para iniciar sus tareas matutinas, los mas jovenes salian para juntarse y jugar diversos juegos._  
_Muchos de los pequeños ayudaban a sus madres en la limpieza de su casa todo era normal pero se encontraba rodeado de una gran felicidad y paz apesar de ser una aldea de depredadores._

_Un tigre vestido con un pantalon blanco y camisa de manga larga del mismo color cargaba una capa de viaje en su mano derecha salio de una casa grande y decorada con diversas tallas y una gran puerta de madera oscura un poco despues de los demas felinos y se dirigio al otro lado del pueblo para luego salir por un pasaje en el centro de una gran roca blanca, camino un rato hasta divisar otra aldea la cual no era tan diferente a la suya habian casas hechas de madera y bambu de las cuales salian los aldeanos, los grandes trabajaban y los niños jugaban solo que en esta aldea los habitantes eran grandes osos en blanco y negro. El tigre se dirigio a una casa un poco mas grande y adornada que las otras._  
_shu-dijo un panda con una tunica verde jade con detalles dorados en las amplias mangas._  
_Hola chen po-respondio el tigre saludando con la mano izquierda al panda._  
_amigo que te trae por aqui-dijo chen po_  
_pues vine a despedirme-dijo shu-me voy de viaje y tendre que dejar Xing Long acargo de kai por un tiempo._  
_¿que?¿a donde vas?-exclamo el panda._  
_pues el maestro me encomendo una importante mision-respondio shu- y debo ir al valle de la paz._  
_oye amigo si vas muy lejos-dijo el panda timidamente- tal vez encuentres a mi hijo y..._  
_claro viejo amigo-dijo el tigre al salir de la casa_

_fin del flashback_

y bueno despues viaje muchos dias hasta llegar aqui y cumplir lo que le dije a mi amigo-finalizo el tigre mirando a po.

papa-dijo tigresa-¿puedes decirnos cual es la mision de la que hablaste?

hmmm...en realidad es algo muy secreto-dijo shu casi como un susurro-asi que...Si la verdad vine a buscar a...los guerreros del fenix y el dragon.

¿que?-exclamo po

¿que significa eso?-pregunto tigresa a su padre.

bueno en realidad tardare un rato en explicarles-dijo shu-a si que primero ¿conocen la leyenda del fenix y el dragon?

no-respondieron po y tigresa al unisono.

bueno-comenzo a narrar shu- hace muchos años...

_inicio de la historia_

_Hace muchos años en un apartado lugar, en el corazon de china habia un gran y poderoso dragon con escamas color azul y brillos plateados igual al cielo nocturno por todo el cuerpo, ojos rojos cual fuego, filososas garras negras al igual que la tierra y grandes alas claras como el agua el cual vigilaba y cuidaba el mundo desde diferentes lugares y tomaba diferentes formas. Ese dragon era conocido como Quinglong el gran creador y protector de china. Al principio todo fue felicidad y la paz hizo prosperar a toda china pero siempre donde hay luz y bondad tambien debe haber maldad y oscuridad. Con el paso del tiempo la maldad en china iba en aumento y el dragon descubrio que no podria detenerla el solo asi que fijandose en todos los animales de china selecciono a 5 que lo ayudarian a mantener la paz y la armonia, el dragon otorgo ciertos de sus atributos a sus guerreros :_  
_A xuan wu le dio la velocidad del rayo para compenzar su tamaño_  
_A xian regalo una increible presision y un potente veneno _  
_A fucang dio flexibilidad y una cola larga y fuerte que pudiera ayudarlo_  
_A zhu que otorgo equilibrio y gracia en su vuelo_  
_Y ozari obsequio su incomparable fuerza._  
_Durante muchos años quinglong y sus guerreros mantuvieron la paz, pero un dia un gran mal y una terrible oscuridad cayo sobre todo el pais, la felicidad y la paz que Quinglong forjo a lo largo de años habia desaparecido en cuestion de dias. El dragon y sus guerreros intentaron una y otra vez acabar con el mal que se cernia sobre china pero no pudieron ya que este crecia y se alimentaba del miedo y el egoismo del mundo donde llegaba asustaba a todos y eso mantenia fuerte a la oscuridad pero solo habia algo que ni la oscuridad podia cubrir la luz que provenia de quinglong y sus guerreros la cual era como una pequeña flama de esperanza para los habitantes de china._  
_El dragon descubio que ni con sus guerreros podria acabar con ese gran mal asi que una noche de luna llena cuando las estrellas brillaban como nunca quinglong desidio pedir ayuda._  
_Quinglong extendio sus garras y ofreciendo un huevo hecho de oro puro hizo bajar del firmamento al fenix celestial. El gran dragon pidio a fengyuan que le apoyara en su lucha contra el mal, Fengyuan acepto ya que al ser un ave de fuego y luz su deber era el de alumbrar al mundo cuando estuviera en tinieblas asi que ayudo al dragon y junto con sus guerreros lograron desterrar a la oscuridad pero todos sabian que aunque vencieron no duraria por siempre asi que tanto Fengyuan como Quinglong dejarian sus poderes a dos guerreros de noble corazon, un hombre y una mujer que acabarian de una vez con todo el mal._  
_Despues de esto el fenix y el dragon regresaron a su hogar en el firmamento desde donde todavia nos vigilan y nos cuidan esperando a que los herederos de sus poderes se enfrenten a Liang Zhe el amo del lo que no sabian era que antes de ser desterrado Liang zhao tambien dejo un heredero alguien que ademas de compartir su nombre estaria tan lleno de odio y amargura que algun dia el mal y la oscuridad serian mas poderosos que nunca._

_fin de la historia_

Wow-exclamo po-esa historia es...BARBARA

claro que lo es-dijo shu mirando el cielo-ya anochecio... si miran con atencion podran ver a Fengyuan y a Quinglong desde aqui...ellos estan arriba ¿los ven?

no-dijeron po y tigresa al unisono.

vean con atencion-dijo shu mirando el estrellado cielo mientras su mente divagaba en el recuerdo-mi padre solia decirme que los espiritus de nuestros ansestros viven y nos cuidan desde las estrellas.

shu usted sabe quienes son los herederos- dijo po sacando al tigre de sus pensamientos  
no-respondio el felino.

y estonces cual era tu mision-dijo tigresa.

encontrar al los guerreros-respondio el tigre -pero bueno ya basta de historias por hoy...mejor vamos a dormir-dijo shu levantandose del po y tigresa siguieron al felino directo a las barracas.

**Hola el dia de hoy les deje el capitulo 8 de mi historia espero que les guste, para os que quieran saber como son las estrellas que shu estaba viendo solo busquen en google(o donde prefieran) imagenes de las constelasiones de Draco y fenix o phoenix.**

**ojala les alla gustado el capitulo, si les parece que me falto demasiada descripcion en tanto a la aldea de shu no se preocupen pronto podra aparecer de una mejor manera...ahhh antes de que se me olvide el nombre de tigresa se pronuncia como"kaya" pero se escribe "kya"...solo para aclarar si es que tenian dudas**

**bueno no tengo nada mas que decir asi que me despido.**

**ADIOS :D**


	10. respuestas parte 3: la historia

**hola a todos, lo se...en serio lo se...no tengo perdon de Dios por haberme tardado tanto, pero yo tenia mis razones, no la verdad es que me han dejado mucha tarea ultimamente, ya saben proyectos de historia, uno que otro ensayo de español, tareas de mate, etc.. Ustedes saben lo que los maestros consideran "poca tarea", bueno aun asi me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**pero ya volvi con este capitulo que el dia de hoy es gratis para todos (imaginen como lo diria el señor Ping)**

**Todos: siiiii**

**yo: ahhh con sus comentarios.**

**Buena lectura **

**capitulo 9 respuestas parte 3: la historia detras del mito**

Todos estaban en la cocina para la cena que el guerrero dragon ya estaba preparando y mientras esperaban los maestros conversaban con shu incluido el maestro shifu.

Oigan ustedes conocen el misterio laowu de la moneda que desaparece-dijo shu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

no-dijeron mono,grulla, vibora y mantis al unisono.

bien ¿alguno tiene una moneda? -dijo el tigre mirando a los maestros y estirando la mano.

yo tengo una-dijo mono entregandole la moneda al felino.

bien miren...y asombrense-despues de decir esto shu tomo la moneda en su mano derecha, froto la izquierda y luego soplo sobre su mano abriendola y dejando ver que la moneda ya no estaba.

Wow-exclamaron los 4 maestros al unisono.

¿donde lo aprendio?- pregunto mono.

Me lo enseño un viejo panda rojo-respondio shu- durante mi viaje..era simpatico pero me estafo mucho dinero en esto-en ese momento shu saco un amuleto de"oro" con un extraño simbolo parecido a un ojo conbinado con una "R". A todos les parecia que ese tigre era demasiado simpatico y amigable como para ser el padre de tigresa.

shifu no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos como platos"hmm parece que mi padre estuvo ocupado" penso el maestro shifu.

Shu-dijo el panda rojo-¿usted sabe algo acerca de la leyenda del tigre y el leopardo?

todos se sorprendieron ya que no sabian de que hablaba el maestro shifu. Shu no contesto y se quedo unos segundos mirando a shifu con una mirada furica similar a la de tigresa cuando mono y mantis se pasan de la raya con sus bromas.

si-respondio shu con un tono frio e indiferente.

en realidad a todos les parecia que ese tigre era demasiado simpatico y bromista, era de hecho muy divertido y sabia como agradar a la gente como para que cualquiera pensara que estaba emparentado con tigresa pero en ese momento solo pudieron pensar "De tal palo tal astilla"

¿puede decirme lo que sabe?-pregunto shifu sin alejar su mirada del tigre.

Si-dijo shu poniendose de pie y golpeando la mesa con una mano- ESA LEYENDA ES UNA VIL MENTIRA.

¿por que dice eso shu?-pregunto shifu el cual ya esperaba un cierto enojo por parte del felino al mencionar esa leyenda.

mire usted mismo-dijo shu sacando un rollo de su capa y entregandoselo al maestro.

shifu tomo el rollo en sus manos y salio de la cocina camino a su habitacion para comenzar a leer.

mientras en la cocina

¿que fue eso?-exclamo grulla en cuanto el maestro shifu salio de la cocina.

¿Que fue que?-respondio shu con el mismo tono indiferente de antes.

Eso lo de la leyenda-dijo mono.

ahh eso bueno supongo que ahora van a querer oirla ¿o no? -dijo shu con un tono de voz menos frio mirando al

los 6 maestros que ya habian iniciado a comer.

Si-respondieron todos al unisono.

bien-comenzo shu- hace muchos años...

_[la leyenda del tigre y el leopardo]_

_Hace muchos años cuando el kung fu tenia poco tiempo de haber nacido en china existio una aldea pacifica y silenciosa en medio de un bosque cuyo nombre quedo en el olvido por cosa del tiempo._  
_En esta aldea vivio un valiente y confiable gato llamado paku. Paku siempre deseo tener un hijo pero no le era posible asi que viajo por michos lugares y en uno de eso viajes encontro lo que buscaba. El gato habia viajado para ir de excurcion a las montañas nevadas del tibet, en medio de su asenso por la montaña paku encontro solo a un leopardito de las nieves con ojos el cual estaba dormido dentro de una canasta envuelto en mantas, el gato busco por los alrededores a los padres del pequeño felino,busco en pueblos y algunas aldeas a la familia del bebe pero no encontro a nadie y entonces como no encontro familia que se quedara con el cachorro paku se quedo con el bebe como si fuera su hijo, el hijo que habia deseado desde siempre asi que lo llamo Liang en honor a su abuelo._

_Cuando liang cumplio 6 años los demas niños de la aldea comenzaron a molestarlo con apodos, insultos e incluso algunos de sus comapañeros llegaron a hacer las golpisas algo habitual. Cuando paku se entero decidio hacer algo, Paku enseño a liang a defenderse solo con movimientos rapidos pero que ademas tenian gracia y fluidez para desaserse de quienes lo agredian._

_Pronto liang no volvio a ser molestado por nadie y sintio el enorme deseo de aprender mas de paku, de su padre, asi que le pidio a paku que le enseñara sus secretos de la defensa personal este no pudo negarse asi que enseño a su hijo todo lo que sabia._  
_Con el paso de los años el leopardo fue lentamente corrompido por el mal y la ambicion sin que el o su padre se dieran cuanta de lo que le ocurria hasta ese dia de verano._  
_Cuando liang cumplio 16 años en la aldea hubo un gran incendio en el cual muchos perdieron la vida apesar de ello el gato y el leopardo lograron salvar a algunas personas entre ellas un tigre del sur de 2 años de edad con hermoso pelaje naranja y brillantes ojos verdes como el jade el cual habia perdido a sus padres en el incendio y nadie mas en la aldea estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo asi que paku decidio adoptarlo como a su hijo pero liang no deseaba un hermano._

_Despues de que el tigre cumpliera 5 años paku comenzo a entrenarlo igual que a liang pero con el tiempo la lastima que lo obligo a adoptar al pequeño felino rayado se convirtio en afecto y despues en amor un amor tan grande como puede ser el de un padre hacia su hijo, pero como aumentaba el amor de paku el odio de liang crecia y se desarollaba en la soledad del bosque en donde a su pareser era el unico lugar donde lo comprendian. En muchas ocasiones la aldea era atacada por bandidos o ladrones y paku,liang y el tigre protegian su hogar pronto el tigre fue aclamado como heroe y protector de la aldea aligual que paku pero liang no, siempre que atacaban el leopardo peleaba pero no como el tigre ademas de que en mas de una ocasion llego a herir a su hermano rayado con sus ataque diciendo que eran accidentes pero todos sabian que liang nunca soporto el hecho de que cualquiera fuera mejor que el en cualquier cosa y eso justo era el tigre: mejor que el._

_El dia que el tigre cumplio 12 años paku junto con todo el pueblo celebraron como nunca antes, fue la fiesta mas grande que jamas se habia visto en toda la region, todos en el pueblo incluso algunos extranjeros asistieron y festejaron al felino naranja pero no todo era felicidad, en toda la noche y con el animo de la fiesta nadie habia notado la ausensia de liang, el leopardo no fue a celebrar a quien segun el era un usurpador de hogares por que a liang jamas se le habia celebrado como al tigre ni habia recibido al menos una cuarta parte de todo lo que se le dio al felino rayado esa noche ademas de que ese gato a rayas le habia "robado" a su padre aunque en realidad era lo que menos le molestaba en realidad eso era lo de menos lo que de verdad desperto la ira de liang era que el tigre era mejor que el en todo, todo lo que liang hiciera el "rayadito" lo hacia 10 veces mejor , segun liang su vida se oscurecio cuando llego el tigre y para el leopardo ese felino no representaba otra cosa que desgrasia y mal asi que se decidio a hacer algo._

_Al dia siguiente paku desperto tarde,cuando se levanto fue a buscar a su hijo el tigre pero cuando entro en la habitacion de este el tigre no se encontraba, al principio paku creyo que solo era una broma de su hijo ya que en mas de una ocasion habia logrado sorprenderlo pero no esta vez, en esta ocasion el tigre simplemente desaparecio no se encontraba en ningun lado. Paku busco por todos lados al cabo de un rato noto que tampoco liang se encontraba por ninguna parte._  
_El gato salio al pueblo a buscar a sus hijos preguntando a todo aquel que encontraba, finalmente un gallo pudo decirle lo que esperaba escuchar. segun el gallo ambos felinos habian salido a pasear al bosque, paku fue a buscarlos esperando que ambos estuvieran a salvo incluso con la esperanza de que al fin lograran llevarse bien pero lo que encontro lo dejo perplejo._

_En medio del bosque estaban ambos felinos luchando ferozmente, se atacaban con garras y dientes ademas de su peculiar estilo de luchar, parecia que el tigre ganaria pero de pronto de el leopardo salio una extraña luz grisasea la cual se concentro toda en su puño y con un golpe al aire la luz salio rapidamente disparada en forma de esfera y golpeo al tigre causandole heridas graves en todo el cuerpo y dejandolo tendido en el suelo inconciente asi que paku ataco a su alumno el cual en algun moemento llego a ver como un hijo pero ahora no era mas que un traidor despues de derrotarlo paku desterro a liang y lo envio de regreso a la montaña donde lo encontro para no volver a verlo jamas._  
_El tigre estaba cada dia peor no parecia poder sanar de sus heridas como si fueran permanentes, al poco tiempo de su enfrentamiento con liang el tigre fallecio, su funeral fue como el de un heroe muerto en batalla todos asistieron y lloraron a su heroe, su defensor._  
_Todos pensaron que lo peor ya habia pasado pero en realidad solo era el comienzo. Una pacifica noche de otoño cuando todos dormian una oscura figura aparecio en la tumba del tigre, un leopardo de las nieves decidio que si empezaba algo debia felino utilizo un poder oscuro e hizo varios conjuros para finalmente lanzar una gran maldicion sobre cada tigre que existiera apartir de entonces sin importar su raza o color, asi liang obligo a toda la especie a esconderse y refugiarse del mundo ya que desde ese momento los tigres vivirian amanazados por toda la eternidad._

_[fin de la historia]_

Todos los maestros miraban extrañados a shu el cual acababa de finalizar la historia, nunca habian oido esa historia o al menos ninguna parecida a la que acababan de oir.

bueno-dijo po rompiendo el silencio-creo que esa historia no es TAN barbara.

ahh bueno eso no importa-exclamo shu encojiendose de hombros.

shu...la leyenda es cierta-dijo vibora.

claro que es cierta-respondio el tigre-cuando llegue les comente que los tigres en general siempre vivimos amenazados y supongo que ahora saben por que... por la ambicion de un leopardo.

El guerrero dragon reflexiono un momento(aunque paresca imposible siendo que hablamos de po)sobre lo que shu le acababa de decir y descubrio que en realidad su historia no era tan diferente, ya que por culpa de la ambicion de un leopardo el valle casi desaparece al igual que shifu, sus amigos y a...tigresa.

**hola a todos gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios..plis dejan mas...ah por cierto el simbolo del amuleto de shu es un ojo de horus muy deforme ya que estaba hecho de madera pintada de dorado.**

**prometo ya no demorar tanto con los capitulos (a menos que los maestros se decidan a continuar retrasando esto con sus kilos y kilos de tarea)**

**adios :D**


	11. El viaje

**Hola a todos.**

**Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la monstruosa tardanza, enserio lo lamento es que ademas de la tarea estoy en examenes (NOOOOOOOO) asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**segundo, sabine bardales tu peticion fue escuchada Les prometo que cada capitulo sera mas largo a partir de aqui, o si no al menos se mantendran al margen con minimo unas dos mil(y tantas) palabras.**

**buena lectura:D**

**capitulo 10 la identidad del fenix parte 1: el viaje**

Shu ¿ya tienes idea de quienes son los guerreros que buscas?-pregunto el maestro shifu.

No, la verdad no maestro-respondio el tigre-pero como yo no la puedo saber he pensado que tal vez mi maestro si.

¿que dices?-exclamo shifu.

Que sus estudiantes vengan conmigo a mi pueblo-dijo el felino.

¿para que?-pregunto el panda rojo

pues para que mi maestro elija a los guerreros-respondio shu.

hmm si ellos aceptan...-dijo shifu

gracias maestro shifu-interrumpio shu haciendo una leve reverencia para despues salir corriendo del salon de los heroes en busca de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon.

25 minutos despues

y asi esta la cosa-termino de explicar shu a los 6 maestros que se encontraban en la cocina-por eso nesecito que ustedes me acompañen a Xing Long.

¿Cuando nos vamos?-preguntaron po y tigresa al unisono.

Todos los demas se miraron entre si algo dudosos ya que no sabian que era o donde estaba xing long. En cambio tigresa y po tenian sus razones para querer ir, shu le habia dicho a po que Wolong (pueblo panda) estaba muy cerca de xing long tal vez podria hacerle una visita.  
Tigresa en cambio solo queria conocer xing long ya que si era como le dijo su padre deseaba ver la ciudad con sus propios ojos ya que desde pequeña habia soñado con estar en su pueblo, en la aldea donde nadie la llamara con sobrenombres, un lugar donde hubiera mas tigres, su familia, amigos unos de verdad que la aceptaran apesar de todo sin jusgarla o huir de ella amenos que fuera un juego, ese era su sueño y pronto se volveria realidad aunque no como cuando era niña.

los demas maestros estuvieron pensativos por un rato hasta que vibora rompio el silencio.

Yo..si..si quisiera acompañarlos-dijo la reptil voltenado su mirada hacia shu.

Si...tambien yo-dijo grulla 5 segundos despues.

y yo- terceo mantis.

Yo tambien voy-dijo mono

Bien esta hecho nos vamos en la mañana-dijo shu saliendo de la cocina

el dia siguiente

el sol estaba saliendo y bañando todo el valle con su luz en ese momento tigresa desperto pero no para ir a entrenar como de costumbre sino para empacar sus cosas para el viaje a Xing Long. Y por mas extraño que paresca tambien el guerrero dragon se habia levantado temprano para empacar.  
Despues de una hora el resto de los maestros ya estaban listos y se dirigian a la cocina para desayunar.

en la cocina

Po ¿como van los fideos y los panes de frijol?-pregunto mono al atareado panda que cocinaba tan rapido como se lo permitian sus manos.

bien pues ya estan-respondio po despues de unos minutos poniendo los 7 platos en la mesa-sale sopa.

wow ¿no cres que son muchos panes?-exclamo grulla al ver que la enorme bandeja de panes de frijol que el panda puso en la mesa frente a el era casi tal alta que podria cubrierle la cara a quien estaba frente a el.

Vamos chicos no todos son para ahora...son para el viaje ya saben que el guerrero dragon necesita energia-explico el panda provocando una carcajada por parte de todos y una risita por parte de tigresa.

bueno en ese caso...buen provecho-dijo mono tomando uno de los panes de frijol.

¿listos?-pregunto shu cargando su capa blanca y una mochila color verde en su hombro el cual se encontraba junto con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon en frente de las mil escaleras del palacio de jade.

si-respondieron los 6 guerreros al unisono mientras cargaban sus respectivas mochilas(menos vibora y mantis ya que la primera no tiene hombros y ninguno de los dos necesitaba una mochila)

bueno entonces vamos-dijo el tigre cuando habia comenzando a bajar las escalera seguido por los maestros, pero cuando tigresa se disponia a bajar las escaleras fue detenida por su maestro.

¿maestro shifu?-pregunto extrañada la felina.

tigresa debo decirte algo antes de irte-dijo shifu mirando fijamente a tigresa a los ojos-se que...tal vez ya sea muy tarde para decirte esto...despues de tanto tiempo...bueno lo que en realidad quiero decir es que...te quiero tu siempre fuiste como una hija para mi...aunque nunca te lo demostre quiero que sepas que siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti...desde el primer momento lo estuve pero tenia miedo...miedo de que la historia se repiriera y nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que en realidad pensaba de ti...solo espero que en algun momento seas capaz de perdonar a este viejo panda rojo y p...

el maestro shifu fue interumpido por un repentino abrazo de tigresa a lo cual shifu devolvio el abrazo a su hija, la felina no podia soportar la emocion que sentia en ese momento asi que sin pensarlo se agacho y dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre adoptivo, ahora ella sabia la unica cosa que queria saber desde que salio del orfanato que shifu no solo la trato como una alumna, en realiadad estaba orgulloso de ella y al parecer siempre lo habia estado aunque no lo demostrara, pero apesar de la discrecion del maestro con sus sentimientos el panda rojo su habia demostrado su confianza en su hija desde el primer momento ya que el dia que Oogway iba a elegir al guerrero dragon shifu estaba seguro de que seria tigresa y ahora eso la llenaba de felicidad,saber que nunca fue solo una alumna mas.

Gracias...padre-susurro tigresa al oido de shifu el cual aun no se recuperaba de la impresion "me..me perdono...aunque tal vez nunca me odio o despresio de ningun modo...ohh Oogway gracias por esta oportunidad" pensaba el panda rojo mientras su hija se levantaba.

Adios-dijo tigresa alejandose y bajando por las escaleras para alcanzar a los demas.

_dos dias despues_

El guerrero dragon, los cinco furiosos y shu estaban caminando por un frondoso bosque en busca de una aldea en donde consegir comida ya que todos los panes de frijol que el panda habia preparado se acabaron desde el primer dia de viaje

"¿que? como cuando estoy cansado si-habia dicho el guerrero dragon.

o preocupado o entrenando o jugando ma jong o preparando la comida o durmiendo-se burlo mono

jajaja que chistoso y para tu informacion no como mientras duermo-respondio el irritado panda.

si claro-respondieron los demas con tono ironico en sus voces"

asi que como po termino con la comida se vieron obligados a hacer muchas paradas en algunas aldeas que encontraban a su paso y como ya le era costumbre shu utilizaba su capa con capucha y se escondia la cola con la intencion de que nadie supiera su especie en cambio la maestra tigresa no tenia necesidad de esconderse ya que al ser una de las mejores maestras de kung fu de toda china era bien recivida a donde quiera que fuera.  
Pasaron caminando por varios kilometros en medio del bosque hasta que shu logro divisar la aldea que estaban buscando, era una aldea grande con casas hechas de bambu, madera y otros materiales, sus habitantes eran cerdos,conejos,algunas cabras,ciervos,gansos y algunos animales que po no pudo identificar(algunos gallos, y pequeños roedores de pelaje cafe o gris que segun le habian dicho a po se llamaban "ratas");los residentes miraron con asombro a los maestros de kung fu que caminaban por las calles de la aldea, muchos niños se acercaban a los guerreros a pedirles autografos, aun asi muchos de los habiatantes se alejaban de la figura encapuchada que acompañaba a sus heroe, pero au asi los viajeros no se quedaron mucho tiempo ya que despues de unos minutos salieron para continuar con su viaje.

Era la hora del ocaso cuando 7 figuras recorrian caminos ocultos en el bosque, de pronto una de esas figuras se detuvo jadeando.

po ¿estas bien?-pregunto tigresa cuando vio al panda detenerse.

s...si...estoy bien solo un...poco cansado-respondio el oso bicolor.

hmmm...creo que se hace tarde-dijo el tigre que encabezaba la marcha-descansemos aqui.

gracias-exclamo el panda dejandose caer de espalda sobre el suave pasto del bosque.

El resto de los maestros se detuvieron donde shu les indico. Tigresa y grulla se encargaron de encender el fuego; despues de cenar todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera.

¿les gustan las historias de terror?-pregunto shu sentandose alrededor de la fogata junto con los demas.

si-respondieron los 6 al unisono.

Bien-inicio el tigre con tono smbrio- hace muchos años en una ciudad ya olvidada por el pasar del tiempo vivian dos niños que apesar de ser buenos la mayoria del tiempo gustaban de jugar a retarse a literalmente cualquier cosa desde comer algo de la basura o molestar a algun chico hasta llegar incluso a entrar en casas ajenas.

_Un dia uno de los niños dijo:_  
_-oye haku ¿tu te consideras valiente?-pregunto el chico en tono burlon._  
_-claro que soy valiente no le temo a nada-alardeo haku._  
_-bueno que te parece si te reto a... entrar en la mansion de ying lee_  
_-bien pero tu debes venir conmigo...y que sea hmmm...¿a media noche?_  
_-claro ahi nos vemos._  
_Los dos amigos cumplieron, a la media noche y llegaron a una vieja y abandonada mansion que se encontraba en los limites de la ciudad._  
_-tu..tu primero haku_  
_-Que...no ...tu primero jing._  
_-los dos al mismo tiempo..._  
_-uno.._  
_-dos_  
_-TRES_  
_Ambos chicos entraron a la vieja mansion llena de antiguedades,decoraciones hechas de jade o de oro y muchos retratos y pinturas de un murcielago con una gran capa negra la cual tenia un cuello que llegaba hasta sus enormes orejas pero todo en la mansion estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, el suelo de madera que en otro tiempo pudo ser lujoso ahora crujia y se podria a los pies de los jovenes los cuales habian escuhado que segun decian los adultos y mas las ancianas de la aldea hacia muchos años en esa mansion habia vivido un enorme murcielago vampiro el cual simplemente desaparecio una noche de luna llena igual a esa..._  
_bien ya entramos...ya vamonos-dijo el nervioso jing._  
_ok vamonos-respondio haku._  
_pero en el momento en que se disponian a salir de la mancion la puerta se cerro de golpe dejando a los amigos atrapdos, justo despues una extraña niebla comenzo a envolver a los chicos nublando su vista._  
_-te dije que era mala idea-dijo ling_  
_-no es verdad_  
_-bueno eso no importa...mejor tratemos de..._  
_De pronto una potente y tenebrosa voz masculina surgio de la nada entonando un siniestro cantico._

_Yo soy la voz que viene de la zona de jade_  
_cuebierto por tierras y lagos de tarde_  
_yo soy el eco que transita por sus sueños_  
_explorando regiones de azul y de ensueño_  
_yo soy la sed que busca manantiales de roja pasion_  
_en sus venas a la altura del corazon_  
_yo soy la vida que no muere en el recuerdo_  
_yo soy el murcielago que es eterno_

_En cuanto termino el cantico los chicos con mas miedo que antes trataron vanamente de abrir la puerta, intentaron patenado y golpeando pero nada les funciono, De pronto una gran figura oscuara se aparecio frente a los chicos...era...un VAMPIRO._

_El enorme murcielago se acerco lentamente a los niños mostrando sus colmillos blancos como la nieve en una malefica sonrisa y despues dirigio sus ojos rojos como la sangre a los chicos, extendio sus ocuras alas y saco sus afiladas garras para luego morder a ambos en el cuello hasta sacar cada gota de sus cuerpos inertes._

hay..creo que no podre dormir esta noche-dijo grulla cuando shu termino de contar la historia.

yo igual-exclamaron mano y mantis al unisono.

jajajaja bueno a dormir...-dijo shu en tono sombrio para asustar mas a los chicos-si pueden

en el bosque cercano al valle

Un grupo de 5 lobos corrian por el bosque en direccion a una vieja cabaña en medio del pronto una figura alta y oscura aparecio frente a los caninos obligandolos a detenerse de golpe causando una violenta caida entre todos los lobos.

li...liang zhe-dijo un lobo gris de armadura plateada.

¿y bien?-pregunto liang zhe

La encontro...no pudimos detenerlo sin nuestras armas-respondio otro lobo de pelaje negro.

idiotas...bueno ya saben lo que dicen si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tu mismo-reprocho el leopardo antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo negro.

al dia siguiente

Todos despertaron junto con los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por las montañas bueno casi todos...

PO...despierta-grito tigresa intentando resistirse a la tentacion de darle una patada para despertarlo-se hace tarde.

que...ah...si-dijo el somnoliento panda mientras se levantaba del suelo.

vamos tenemos que seguir-dijo shu.

los maestros habian caminado por casi todo el dia atravez del bosque guiados por shu, cuando llegaron a una enorme montaña el tigre que los llevaba se detuvo.

¿por que nos detenemos aqui?-pregunto vibora.

siganme-respondio el felino

Los guerreros obedecieron y siguieron al tigre a lo largo de las montañas hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada la cual formaba un arcoiris por el reflejo de la luz. De pronto el tigre camino por encima de unas rocas y luego solo atravezo el agua.

bien que esperan-dijo shu desde el interior de la cascada

los maestros dudaron un poco pero decidieron hacer caso al tigre y atravezaron la cascada encontrandose en una pequeña cueva, al final se distinguia la luz del sol entrando a la cueva,los dos felinos,la reptil,el primate,el insecto,el ave y el oso se dirigieron directo a donde provenia la luz.

En cuanto los viajeros atravezaron el umbral de la cueva una intensa luz amarilla los cego a todos por unos segundos, el tigre se limpio los ojos y luego se acerco a los maestros.

bienvenidos-dijo shu-a la ciudad de Xing Long

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado aunque**** ya se lo que diran "decribir viajes no es tu especialidad" y la verdad creo que tienen razon jajaja**

**dejen reviews pliss, me gustaria saber lo que opinan de la historia.**

**adios :D**


	12. duelo de maestros

**Hola a todos. Hoy traigo el capitulo 11 de la historia y esta vez no me tarde tanto jaja**

**buena lectura :D**

**capitulo 11 la identidad del fenix parte 2 : duelo de maestros**

Bienvenidos-dijo shu extendiendo su mano como si presentara una importante obra de teatro-a la ciudad de Xing Long

En el momento en que Shu y los demas pasaron por la cueva los maestros quedaron impresionados por el pueblo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Xing Long era una pequeña aldea ubicada exactamente en el centro de un valle en medio de una muralla de mantañas, habia casas hechas de madera y bambu, tambien en el extremo sur de la aldea habia un gran templo tallado de la misma montaña en la cima de esta misma.

En el pueblo habian muchisimos tigres,mas de lo que cualquiera de los maestros se hubiera imaginado jamas.  
en su mayoria eran naranjas,pero tambien se encontraban muchos tigres de pelaje blanco e incluso uno que otro de pelaje gris,de todas las edades y tamaños, los cuales dejaron sus labores y juegos de lado cuando los visitantes llegaron caminando por la calle principal.  
Tigresa quedo particularmente maravillada por la cantidad de tigres frente a ella, tigresa camino junto con sus compañeros por las diversas calles del pueblo admirando a todos los tigres,niños o adultos, los felinos miraban igualmente maravillados a los maestros de kung fu dirigirse al templo del tigre.

hmmm ¿por que se nos quedan viendo de esa forma?-pregunto grulla

por que hace años que nadie sale...y es ¿como decirlo?...extraño ver a cualquiera que no sea un tigre cerca de aqui...generalmente si algun extraño llega a entrar no vuelve a salir-explico shu con voz seria- pero aun asi no se preocupen nadie pensaria en comerselos jajaja

mono,po,mantis y grulla tragaron grueso, mientras shu,tigresa y vibora se reian por la actitud de los chicos.

tranquilos solo bromeaba-dijo shu-los ven asi por que los tigres estamos aislados...pero toda china y tal vez el mundo conoce al guerrero dragon y a los cinco furiosos. Los maestros de kung fu se tranquilizaron un poco.

Mientras recorrian las calles de la aldea el panda se la pasaba saludando a los tigres e incluso cargo y beso en la frente a varios cachorros. Despues de varios minutos el guerrero dragon y los cinco fueron conducidos por shu, llegaron al gran templo rocoso de la montaña conocido por los residentes como: el templo del tigre.  
El templo tenia muchos detalles en forma de dragones dorados en las columnas y muchos adornos y tallas de tigres coloridos algunos eran naranjas,blancos o incluso negros con rayas blancas y muchas tallas y murales de una gran variedad de animales,la mayoria en poses de batalla, luchando entre ellos o incluso algunas de guerras. Pero tambien habia escenas de paz, de hecho habia una pintura mas grande que todas las demas: era un enorme dragon chino,a simple vista parecia una pintura cualquiera , pero si te acercabas y prestabas atencion se podian apreciar cientos de especies animales a lo largo de todo el dragon,algunas grullas y otras aves formaban las alas,tigres y demas felinos eran las patas,reptiles e insectos formaban la cola, y asi con todos los animales del mundo: unidos en armonia y paz, en ese muro todos los maestros de kung fu admiraron sorprendidos aquella hermosa pintura, debajo de esta donde deberia ir la firma venia una frase:"nuestro principal vinculo es que todos habitamos en este planeta". tambien estaba lleno de estatuas,parecia mas un museo de arte que un templo o un palacio; de todas la esculturas y estatuas habia una en particular que destacaba entre todas, estaba hecha de marmol y representaba a un gato en pose de batalla enfrentando a un leopardo de las nieves.

Los guerreros del palacio de jade entraron a un gran salon con columnas decoradas con marcas en forma de garras y zarpazos de color plata, todos notaron que de hecho el salon era demasiado parecido al salon sagrado de los guerreros (salon de los heroes) pero en este habia solo unas cuantas reliquias historicas y algunas otras de kung fu pero eran tan poco conocidas que nisiquiera po el fanatico experto del grupo supo identificar, una de las cosas que en realidad resaltaban era una gran pintura de un tigre del sur igual a shu, con pelaje naranja y armadura negra el cual sostenia una katana en su mano izquierda levantandola en modo de victoria.  
En el fondo del salon habia una gran estatua de un fenix y una de un dragon ergido sobre sus dos patas traseras (lo que daba la ilusion de que media por lo menos unos siete metros, cuando enrealidad media cerca de tres y medio metros tal vez menos) cada uno volteando a ver a un lado diferente (fenix volteaba al oeste y dragon al este), el cuerpo y cola del dragon estaban hechos de jade, tenia sus fauces abiertas mostrando sus enormes y finos colmillos de marfil, sus ojos eran de un negro total ya que estaban hechos de obsidiana,sus alas recogidas y pegadas a su cuerpo, finalmente sus garras delanteras se extendian en una pose de batalla similar a la de tigresa. En cambio el fenix estaba hecho de oro, sus ojos rojos eran de rubies, tenia su pico filoso similar al de un aguila abierto, extendia sus alas y encogia sus garras como si fuera a alzar el vuelo en cualquier momento dirigiendose al oeste.

En frente de la estatua se encontraba un viejo tigre naranja con barba blanca ,que vestia una tunica negra de mangas largas con detalles dorados con forma de garras en la espalda y lineas entre cruzadas en el extremo de las mangas, el felino estaba sentado en posicion de loto cuando vio que los guerreros del palacio de jade y shu se le aproximaban, se levanto y sujeto un baculo de oscura madera de pino decorado con diversos simbolos chinos y una zarpa de tigre tallada en la punta, despues el viejo tigre se acerco a los guerreros con pasos lentos.

maestro-dijo shu acercandose al viejo y haciendo una leve reverencia.

shu-dijo el tigre con una potente voz para su avanzada edad-¿por que los has traido a todos?

maestro-dijo shu con respeto- los he traido para que usted seleccione a los herederos.

bien-dijo el tigre acercandose a los cinco furiosos y a po-¿quien de ustedes es el guerrero dragon? seguro eres tu ¿no?-pregunto el viejo felino mirando a tigresa.

en realidad..soy yo-dijo po llamando la atencion del tigre con un mano lo que causo una risa por parte de mono, mantis y grulla.

ha lamento el mal entendido-se disculpo el tigre- soy el maestro de shu...me llamo Broun...Broun Shogun.  
los 6 guerreros hicieron una reverencia al maestro.

maestro ¿que planea para elegir al heredero fenix?-pregunto shu al oido de broun.

hmmm prepara la arena y si lo deseas avisa al pueblo-respondio broun en voz alta confundiendo a los guerreros, shu salio corriendo del salon.

¿que significa eso?- pregunto po

significa que deben prepararse para el combate-respondio broun

Solo habian pasado unos minutos desde que los guerreros del palacio de jade llegaron a Xing Long y todo el pueblo se encontraba reunido en el interior de una arena la cual estaba hecha por los mismos tigres, no era muy grande pero estaba considerablemente profunda eran como unos 8 metros ya que ahi mismo estaban hechas las gradas para el publico.

El dia de hoy tenemos el honor de recibir la visita de seis de los mejores maestros de kung fu de toda china...el guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos-anuncio en voz alta un tigre blanco vestido con un pantalon azul y camisa negra- mantis, grulla, vibora, mono , tigresa y po.  
En ese momento los seis guerreros entraron a la arena por encima de ella, todos se asombraron al ver como los maestros de kung fu "caian del cielo" y aterrizaban con elegante delicadeza al tiempo que tomaban sus clasicas poses de batalla.

El primer encuentro sera : la maestra vibora contra el maestro mantis-dijo el tigre blanco- mestros preparense.

Vibora y mantis se aproximaron al centro de la arena y adoptaron sus poses de combate.

comienzen-dijo el tigre. En el momento en que los maestros escuchan esto la pelea da inicio.

Mantis es el primero en atacar a vibora con una patada voladora , pero vibora logro esquivar la patada con un movimiento rapido, vibora contraataco al insecto intentando golpearlo con su cola pero mantis ya lo habia anticipado asi que sujeto la cola de vibora y la levanto en el aire para despues golpear a la reptil contra el suelo.  
Vibora se levanto y serpenteo rapidamente en direccion a mantis para luego darle a este un golpe con la cabeza, mantis salio despedido hacia una roca pero justo antes de llegar a ella el maestro dio un rapido giro y se impulso con ayuda de la roca e intento dar otra patada a vibora, cuando el insecto estaba a centimetros de la cara de la maestra vibora esta sujeta el pie de mantis con su propia cola y luego lo manda volando a la roca una vez mas pero en esta ocasion el maestro no logro reaccionar y se estampo directo en la piedra

La ganadora es la maestra vibora-dijo el tigre mientras un tigre naranja sacaba a mantis del area de combate.

¿estas bien amigo?- pregunto grulla al maestro mantis.

si estoy bien-respondio el agotado insecto- pero despues de caminar toda la mañana no me siento con energia

te entiendo-dijo grulla- y para colmo yo no dormi en toda la noche

enserio...yo tampocoo-dijo mantis- y la verdad si nosotros estamos asi dudo que mono se encuentre mejor

tienes razon-comento grulla

El siguiente encuentro sera entre el guerrero dragon y el maestro mono-anuncio el tigre a lo que ambos peleadores se colocaron en pose de batalla- comiencen.

Mono no perdio el tiempo ataco a po tan rapido como podia, el primate que igual que sus compañeros habia tenido un descanso deficiente durante la noche, intentaba ganar pero al parecer el panda si habia dormido bien.  
El guerrero dragon se defendia de los incistentes ataques de mono, el oso a blanco y negro podia seguir al paso de mono con mucha facilidad.  
El maestro mono intento una tactica diferente, en lugar de atacar a po directamente juagaba con el. El mono usaba su gran habilidad para escurrirse y se colocaba detras de po , luego adelante, atras y asi atacandolo donde menos lo esperaba pero po tenia una gran resistencia y no importaba cuantos golpes ciegos diera el mono, po los resistia pero debia hacer algo antes de que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que el perdiera, asi que sujeto la cola de mono y lo arrojo unos 3 metros en el aire pero mono reaaciono y dio un mortal hacia atras para luego bajar dando una patada de aguila directo a la cara del panda.  
Apesar de la velociadad de la patada dirigida directo a el, po logro pararla con sus mano, y de inmediato sujeto el pie del primate y lo saco del area de combate.

El ganador del segundo encuentro el maestro po- dijo el tigre al tiempo que po ayudaba a mono a levantarse y salir del area de combate y dirigirse con sus amigos.

eso fue deprimente-dijo mantis al oido de mono

oye no fue todo mi culpa-se defendio mono- si no duermes en toda la noche es muy dificil vencer al guerrero dragon.

si...pero ya viste quien peleara con tigresa-pregunto mantis con una sonrisa

jajajaja si ya lo vi-mono se rio un poco antes de volver a hablar- diez yuans a que grulla no dura ni tres minutos

trato hecho-dijo mantis

El ultimo encuentro es entre el maestro grulla y la maestra tigresa-dijo el tigre que anunciaba a lo cual todos los presentes obasionaron a la maestra- comiencen

La maestra tigresa adopto su clasica pose de batalla, mientras grulla hacia lo mismo extendiendo sus alas para defenderse, grulla no equivoco en su decision de pose defensiva ya que tigresa fue quien ataco primero con un puñetazo directo al pico de grulla , pero para su suerte el maestro ya estaba listo y pudo bloquear el ataque facilmente con su ala izquierda para despues conectar un golpe con la derecha.  
Despues de recibir un golpe en el estomago por parte de grulla, tigresa sujeto con fuerza el ala del maestro para poder darle varias patadas continuas en el tronco del maestro.  
Al notar que la tecnica terrestre no le estaba funcionando grulla decidio cambiar su estrategia asi que en cuanto logro soltarse del agarre de tigresa, con sus patas sujeto a tigresa de los hombros y volo unos 15 metros en el aire para luego soltar a tigresa con la intencion de que cayera fuera del area de combate, pero su idea fallo ya que la maestra dio una rapida respuesta y con un giro en el aire logro caer dentro del area a cuatro patas sin ningun problema y sin un solo rasguño.  
Tigresa corrio a cuatro patas en direccion a las gradas pasando por las escalera a gran velocidad, luego usando todo ese impulso dio un salto en el aire alcanzando a grulla para luego darle a este una patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y por concecuencia caer al suelo, para su buena suerte tigresa no le habia roto nada de lo contrario no habria podido salvarse ya que al estar a escazos 2 metros del suelo logro reaccionar y abrir las alas, y aunque su aterrizaje no fue presisamente suave logro llegar bien al suelo( cuando digo que no fue suave es por que no fue nada suave, grulla cayo y rodo por lo menos un par de veces en el suelo antes de poderse detener y luego ponerse de pie)  
Mientras grulla caia al suelo tigresa ya estaba en el suelo esperando a que el maestro se pusiera de pie, en cuanto grulla se percato de que tigresa estaba frente a el intento elevarse pero antes de subir al menos dos metros tigresa lo habia sujetado de las patas para despues regresar al suelo a grulla de la manera mas violenta posible y por culpa de una piedra fuera de lugar(por asi decirlo) grulla se golpeo la cabeza y cayo inconciente.

La ganadora del encuentro es la maestra tigresa-grito triunfante el tigre de modo que cualquiera en el estadio(o fuera de el) puedira oirlo, justo en ese momento todo el publico lanzo un grito de emocion y una violenta ola de aplausos y ovaciones inundo todo el lugar.

jajaja te lo dije-susurro mono al oido de mantis

si me lo dijiste ya toma tu dinero-dijo mantis entregandole a mono sus diez yuans

Los 3 ganadores se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia al maestro broun.

mañana empiezan las pruebas-dijo el viejo tigre volteandose para luego regresar solo al templo del tigre dejando algo confundidos a los guerreros

Mas tarde y despues de un pequeño recorrido atravez del pueblo guiado por shu todos se dirigieron en direccion a una gran casa, en comparacion a las demas esa era enorme y estaba muy bien decorada con hermosas tallas y relieves de tigres,dragones y otros animales, pero la mas impresionante era la de un majestuoso fenix que aparecia volando y dejando una estela de luz a su maestros de kung fu quedaron impresionados ante la belleza de las piezas,estaban muy bien hechas y se notaba que el fabricante era muy detallista ya que hasta los colmillos y las garras de cada decoracion estaban hechos con mucho cuidado y finura, algunos hasta parecian tan reales que sintieron que en cualquier momento un dragon y un fenix saldrian volando de la casa.

Quien alla hecho esto debe ser el mejor de toda china-comento tigresa acariciando uno de los adornos de la casa, hipnotizada por los finos detallas de una talla de tigre al lado de la de un dragon chino.

pues muchas gracias-respondio shu.

¡¿que?!-exclamaron los 6 maestros al unisono.

yo lo hice...pocos dias despues de que llegue-explico el padre de tigresa- siempre me gusto hacer estas cosas...aprendi a hacerlas desde los doce años...el dia que me volvi lider de la aldea y me mostraron mi nueva casa decidi que podria adornarla...la verdad me pase unos cuantos meses haciendo esto-el tigre señalo el hermoso fenix que estaba prendido en llamas.

pues son geniales-deijo po a lo que los cinco furiosos asintieron

bueno pero no es para tanto yo disfruto haciendo esto-dijo el modesto y sabio tigre- la verdad no me interresa como me queden de hecho eso es lo de menos, lo que en realidad importa es que ames lo que haces, sino pues...no tiene sentido hacerlo...pero mejor entremos ya.

Todos entraron a la casa de shu, la cual a pesar de estar bellamente decorada por fuera no se podia comparar con algunos detalles del interior.  
Frente a la gran puesta de pino habia un pasillo lleno de pinturas y bellisimos retratos de una hermosa y elegante tigresa blanca de ojos color dorado igual a la miel que po tanto apreciaba.

¿quien es ella?- pregunto tigresa al ver la cantidad de retratos de la felina.

kya ella es tu madre-respondio el tigre de ojos azules.

ell...ella es mi madre-dijo tigresa mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo contemplando lo muchos retratos de su madre- es muy hermosa

si...si lo era-respondio shu mirando una de las muchas pinturas.  
En ese retrato en particular estaba zuki(la tigresa blanca) junto a shu, ambos estaban sentados en un banca de madera, detras de ellos se notaba un hermoso paisaje de un frondoso bosque de bambu, la tigresa blanca vestia un hermoso kimono azul rey de mangas largas con detalles plateados en forma de flor de loto mientras que el tigre usaba un elegante pantalon negro y una elegante camisa de manga larga color verde esmeralda, ambos felinos sonreian de oreja a oreja, cada uno de los tigres tenia un brillante anillo de oro blanco en su dedo aunque nadie mas que shu noto ese detalle.

tal vez su pelaje era blanco, pero aun asi tu eres igual a ella-dijo shu mirando a tigresa.

Ninguno de los guerreros dijo nada ante ese comentario.

ahhh...sera mejor irnos a dormir-dijo shu haciendo un bostezo ovbiamente falso-ustedes tienen un dia importante mañana...vengan yo les dire donde estan sus habitaciones.

El tigre llevo a los maestros de kung fu a lo largo del pasillo de zuki(shu lo llamaba asi por su esposa la tigresa blanca) , despues subieron unas pocas escaleras hasta que llegaron al segundo piso donde se hayaban las habitaciones.

ok mestros mono y mantis pueden quedarse aqui-dijo el tigre señalando la primera puerta del pasillo- grulla y po en esta de aqui-el tigre abrio la puerta que estaba enfrente del cuarto donde mantis y mono se quedaban, los 4 maestros entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

maestra vibora esta es su habitacion-dijo shu abriendo una tercera puerta y dejando que la reptil entrara antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kya ven aqui-dijo el tigre del sur conduciendo a la maestra tigresa al final del pasillo frente a la unica puerta de madera clara como el color de las avellanas, en la puerta habia un letrero donde se leia.

_[ Kya ]_

Tigresa abrio lentamente la puerta y cuando entro vio una amplia habitacion con paredes pintadas de un relajante color verde claro similar al de el bosque, en una de las paredes estaba colgada una pintura donde se podia apreciar una familia de tigres. habia dos adultos y una tierna bebe de brillantes ojos color amabar que vestia una blusita color verdeaqua con figuras floreadas de color plateado en sus pequeñas mangas, tambien tenia un pantaloncito de color blanco, la cachorrita abrazaba a su madre, una tigresa blanca de ojos amarillos y brillantes como el sol vestida con pantalon negro y blusa de mangas largas color lila que se encontraba sentada con la bebe abrazandola, finalmente un tigre de pelaje naranja que se encontraba de pie a espaldas de la tigresa, el felino usaba una tunica de color azul marino que tenia en el pecho una figura similar a la de una cabeza de tigre en color dorado, toda la familia lucia una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que nadie podria cambiar nunca por la magia del papel y tinta de vivos colores.

Tenias como 8 meses cuando hicieron esta pintura-dijo shu.

¿en serio?-pregunto tigresa sin apartar la vista de la pintura.

Si...pero ya es hora de dormir-dijo shu mirando a tigresa.

jejeje esta bien-dijo tigresa dirigiendose al aldo opuesto de la habitacion en donde se encontraba una gran cama con sabanas de una tela tan suave que cualquiera creeria que murio y estaba en el cielo descansando, la sabanas estaban encima de un muy comodo colchon, en cuanto tigresa se tendio en el al primer contacto la felina se quedo profundamente dormida.

buenas noches-se depidio shu mientras apagaba la luz de la lampara y cerraba la puerta del cuarto de tigresa.

**¿Les gusto? Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o lo que sea que se les ocurra (No groserias) Y comenten esta historia**

**Adios :D**


End file.
